CON TODO MI AMOR
by Nanamia
Summary: hOLAS, EH AQUÍ EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE. QUE ES LO QUE PASARÁ CON INU-CHAN, LOGRARÁ CONVENCER A KAGOME, ACEPTARÁ SUS SENTIMIENTOS, O LO MANDARA AL SUELO?, ustedes sabrán si lo leen, GRACIAS. MUA¡
1. Default Chapter

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo uno

-14 de Febrero-

-"Ah, que hermoso paisaje, se nota que falta poco para que llegue la primavera; me pregunto si seguiremos tan tranquilos como hasta ahora, bueno, la verdad es que yo no estoy tan tranquila 00…"- una chica vestida de uniforme de secundaria esta sentada en la punta de una colina, el lugar esta muy calmado, solo se respira el aire tranquilo y la panorámica es un bosque enorme, a leguas se ve que no es la época actual, pues si lo fuera en lugar de bosque estarían casas todas amontonadas.

Flashazo de dos días atrás…

-KAGOME­ gritan tres estudiantes de secundaria a una cuarta que iba muy pensativa por la calle.

-Chicas, qué sucede- finalmente se detiene y se reúnen las cuatro muchachas, dirigiéndose a un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Ya sabes que le vas a regalar a tú novio- Eri soltó la bomba.

-Regalar , a qué te refieres- dijo Kagome.

-Qué no recuerdas- ahora era Emi, (miren la verdad es que sigo sin acordarme de los tres nombres, así que las llamaremos Eri, Emi y Eni, hay que original soy XDDDD ).

-Qué cosa? Oo- Kagome seguían sin entender.

-Ay, chica, a ver, dinos¿en qué mes estamos- ahora era Eni la que hablaba.

-mmmm, creo que en Febrero-

-…….'- silencio colectivo.

-AHes verdad el 14 de Febreo es el día de San Valentín o- hasta que por fin le cayo el veinte XDDD.

-SÍIII­ gritaron todas de emoción. Ahora todas hablaban el mismo lenguaje XD.

-Como tú eres la única que tiene novio,…-

-Pues queremos saber,….-

-Qué es lo que piensas hacer para ese día XDDD-

-Hacer? Oo-

-Bueno, es un día muy especial, la vez anterior que conocimos a tú novio rebelde, nos pareció alguien muy agradable -

(Clásico, todas las chicas siempre queremos saber todos los detalles de las relaciones amorosas de las amigas XDDD)

-Bueno…. la verdad… - Kagome estaba toda apenada.

-No me digas que todavía no haz pensando en nada-

-Eh, pues…"como quieren que piense en eso, hemos estado muy ocupados con la búsqueda del último fragmente, y francamente no sé ni en que día vivo, menos voy a recordar esta fechas 00" (n/a: las oraciones entre comillas significan pensamientos del personaje, gracias XD)-

-Oye Kagome-

-Eh, sí-

¿Acaso tienen problemas tu novio y tú-

-Problemas, no para nada, todo esta muy bien- (´aja)

-Bueno, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, consejos o lo que sea, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, de acuerdo-

-Claro , que buenas amigas son )-

-Por cierto, queremos la reseña completita-

-Con todos los detalles, eh-

-Esta bien -

-Que conste Kagome, es una promesa-

-Bueno oo- a la pobre no le quedo de otra, más que aceptar.

Entonces las chicas después de comer se despidieron y cada una se marchó por su lado. Nuestra amiga quedo muy pensativa respecto a la situación que estaba apunto de enfrentar, y como un zombi llegó hasta el templo Higurashi.

-Ya llegué- al menos se acordó de saludar.

-Cómo te fue- respondió su mamá desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Bien, estoy en mi cuarto- y sin más paso rápidamente delante de su madre, para evitar un interrogatorio de su parte.

-"Pero en qué estaba pensando, bien sé, que no puedo hacer nada el Día de San Valentín, en primera porque Inuyasha no es mi novio (creo que esa es la razón más importante XDD T:T) el sigue queriendo a Kykio, y la situación que estamos viviendo no es para pedir citas ; tenemos muchos problemas con Naraku. Además adonde iría con él, al cine, como no con eso de que no se altera por nada; a un restaurante, si como tiene tan buenos modales acabaría impresionando a todos… aha(suspiros), Inuyasha es como un niñito, bueno un niñito en cuestiones sentimentales, porque para la batalla es todo un ADULTO, hasta parece otro . No me quiero quedar sin celebración, yo quiero tener una cita T-T, qué haré?..."- de tanto pensar ya hasta le dolió la cabeza, así que decide dejar ese tema por la paz, ya mañana será otro día.

Fin del flashazo….

Después de reflexionar Kagome, decide bajar de la colina para contarles a los chicos sobre la celebración del 14 de Febrero, y el significado tan especial que tiene ese día. Al terminar el relato todos quedan sorprendidos, por las cosas que hacen las personas en el futuro con tal de estar con los que aman. Por cierto que las más entusiasmadas eran las chicas, y uno que otro incógnito que escuchó la historia; verán, nuestro amigo Kouga quien sabe como le hizo pero como andaba cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, decidió ir a saludar al objeto de su veneración (alias KagomeXD), y antes de hacer acto de presencia escuchó toda la historia que nuestra amiga contó, y no sólo él, por pura casualidad una de los espíritus serpientes de Kykio también escuchó la historia, y ni tardo ni perezoso fue en busca de su ama para revelársela. Así pues todo mundo se entera menos el principal, Inuyasha.

Para el caso, Kagome se arma de valor y decide ir en busca del hanyou, cuando lo encuentra éste, está muy quitado de la pena en la punta de un árbol, al verla desciende rápidamente. La chica entonces lo invita a sentarse y comienza a relatarle la historia del día de San Valentín, pero Inuyasha, como siempre, no entiende nada de lo que dice, pero asiente con la cabeza en seña de aprobación.

-Entonces si quieres tener una cita conmigo?…. GRACIAS INUYASHA­ dice muy feliz Kagome, nunca creyó que eso iba a ser tan fácil XDDD.

-Claro, tendremos una cita, ("y eso con qué se come", pensó el hanyou)-

Kagome no cabe de la emoción y regresa inmediatamente a la época actual para comprar todo lo necesario y así tener una cita de ensueño; no se iba a arriesgar a llevar a Inuyasha de paseo por la ciudad, así que decide tener su celebración en la época feudal.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo dedicado al día del Amor y no olvidemos que también es día de la Amistad, así pues, espero que les haya llamado aunque sea un poquito la atención.

Además que no pienso tardarme tanto es subir el siguiente capítulo, pero como ya me cansé de escribir, pues lo dejo hasta aquí…. Ya tengo un buen avance del segundo, solo tengo que tipearlo y subirlo a la red… XDDD.

Así pues, nos leemos. GRACIAS.


	2. San Valentín

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo dos

-San Valentín-

Kagome no cabe de la emoción y regresa inmediatamente a la época actual para comprar todo lo necesario y así tener una cita de ensueño; no se iba a arriesgar a llevar a Inuyasha de paseo por la ciudad, así que decide tener su celebración en la época feudal.

Mientras que nuestra amiga regresa a su mundo, todos los demás están muy tranquilos descansando en la aldea de la anciana Kaede; en unos días no han tenido señas del último fragmento, así que deciden darse unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-No te parece extraño Kirara- se ve a un zorrito junto a un gatito de dos colas que están sentados en el tejado de una casa-Desde que Kagome contó lo del día de San Valentín, todos andan muy extraños, no lo crees? o0-

-Prurrr- repuso la gatita mientras los dos observaban detenidamente a la gente de la aldea.

Las chicas andan más arregladas de los normal y los hombres hacian todo lo posible por quedar bien con ellas; hasta sorprendieron a la anciana Kaede viéndose detenidamente en el espejo y tarareando una canción . Definitivamente el Amor está en el aire; la historia de Kagome causo todo ese alboroto en el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en diferentes puntos de ese lugar…

-"San Valentín, ahhh, quien hubiera pensado que una celebración así existiría… pero la idea no es nada mala, la verdad es que eso de las citas me llama mucho la atención"- se ve a una joven que está sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol, esta puliendo un boomerang gigante.

-"San Valentín, si es verdad todo lo que nos contó la Srita. Kagome; estoy seguro que en su época muchas chicas bonitas querrían tener un lindo bebé conmigo XDDD,"- ahora es el turno de un monje, el cuál está meditando en la punta de una barranca que esta cercas de la cascada que provee de agua a la aldea, no muy lejos de ahí se escuchan voces femeninas, y la razón es, que es el día de lavado y muchísimas jovencitas y no tan jovencitas están limpiando su ropa en ese lugar, (que casualidad que nuestro monje esté ahí, verdad?), casi se cae por tratar de ver lo que no debe, así que decide marcharse de ese lugar antes de que una conocida exterminadora se de cuanta de sus actividades ilícitas-Pero según recuerdo, lo que regalan son chocolates, en espera de que el chico corresponda a su amor….mmmm- y se imagina cubierto por una montaña de cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón y a cientos de chicas seixis haciendo fila en espera de entregarle cada una su caja con su respectiva carta de amor- 0.0 , que afortunado soy, bueno sería si viviera en esa época-

Dejamos al monje disfrutar de sus fantasías, al fin que por soñar no se cobra XDDD.

Kouga regresa al lugar en donde la manada se había instalado provisionalmente, y como está muy distraído sus camaradas le preguntan el porque de su actitud, a lo que el responde con el relato que escuchó de labios de su amada Kagome (n/a: definitivamente, esa historia ya parece chisme, se está regando como pólvora y en el momento menos pensado ya todo el país de esa época sabrá de la existencia del 14 de Febrero XDDDD). Los lobos al igual que los aldeanos se emocionan por la historia y deciden celebrarla.

Mientras en un bosque oscuro a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea, un espíritu en forma de serpiente llega hasta un claro, en donde está descansando un joven de rostro pálido que esta ataviada con el traje de sacerdotisa; alrededor de ella flotan otras serpientes, las cuales traen consigo esferas de luz que arrojan a la chica para que ésta las absorba (son almas), la joven abre los ojos y la serpiente que acaba de llegar se acerca, y con un lenguaje extraño que solo ellos entienden, le cuanta la historia que acaba de escuchar; la mujer frunce el seño apretando la mandíbula (por lo visto lo que escucho no la dejo muy contenta oo). Al ser un espíritu errante, tiene le privilegio de AMAR y de ODIAR a quién quiera, al dejar de ser sacerdotisa puede tomar venganza de quien mejor le parezca, así pues se levanta para emprender un camino que solo ella sabe, las serpientes por su lado detienen la carga de almas siguiéndola, y todos desaparecen en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Con que un festejo de Amor- dice la joven en con un tono muy grave de voz- Y esa intrusa se atrevió a invitarlo, no lo permitiré…-

En la época moderna….

-NO LO PUEDO CREER INUYASHA ACEPTO TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO XDDD, y yo que pensaba que era un niñito tonto y que nunca entendería estos trances amorosos, UJUUUU QUE AFORTUNADA SOY­ se ve a una Kagome toda loquita dando saltos por su recámara, mientras abrazaba a un peluche en forma de gato regordete, momento, no es un peluche es Pouyo su gato MIU xx.

-Tengo que pensar en lo que me pondré, no quedamos en la hora de la cita, si es por la mañana podré usar esto- la chica se acerca a su armario y un montón de ropa sale volando, escoge unos cuantos trajes y se los prueba por encima del vestido mientras se observa en el espejo-O esto si es en la noche, ahahaha, eso no importa, tengo que ver que cosas llevaré, veamos, eso es una lista, tengo que hacer una lista de todo lo que necesito? ; SÍIII TENDRE MI PRIMERA CITA DE SAN VALENTÍN XDDDDD­

Quinientos años atrás….

-Kagome dijo que las chicas regalaban al chico que les gustaba unos chocolates, y además también les daban una carta en la que confesaban su amor; creo que también tenian que pedirles una cita 00'- dice Sango mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, de pronto se imagina a ella muy arreglada, yendo del brazo de Miroku; en su fantasía él solo tiene ojos para ella y le ofrece una hermosa flor, la chica se sonroja mientras su sueño va terminar en un beso-Si el día de San Valentín hace eso con los chicos, quiere decir que es un día muy especial, tal vez solo en estas fechas los hechizos de amor sean más poderosos; es como si utilizaran conjuros ; tengo que armarme de valor y pedir una cita, sólo así haré realidad esa fantasía - aparentemente cada quien está entendiendo la celebración como puede o como quiere, ahora Sango piensa que es un día mágico, y no lo es, pues todos los días pueden ser 14 de febrero, o día de la madre o del padre, no necesitas un día especifico para demostrar tú amor por todos los que QUIERES, (n/a: ESTOY DISVARIANDON ).

Mientras tanto al extremo opuesto del pueblo, unas chicas están haciendo escándalo…

La razón, es la siguiente, nuestro querido monje al ser tan lindo , a ocasionado que todas las jovencitas quieran tener una cita con él, y por causas ajenas al destino entran en pelea al ver que él no se decide por ninguna; además de que ninguna está dispuesta a compartirlo; al verse en semejante alboroto Miroku decide emprender la graciosa huida, para no quedar mal con nadie y sobre todo para no salir lastimado XD. Así que sale corriendo a todo lo que puede, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topa con nuestra exterminadora, noqueándola .

-Sanguito, qué bueno que te encuentro- y antes de que la chica cayera inconsciente al suelo se la lleva en dirección opuesta a la oleada de chicas que lo persiguen.

La exterminadora estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del escándalo que había ocasionado el monje, mucho menos de la marejada de jovencitas escandalosas, y reacciono hasta el momento en que Miroku la jalaba por el brazo. Con el fin de no ser encontrados él la llevo hasta un callejón.

-Excelencia , que bueno que lo encuentro- dijo la joven toda sonrojada.

-No, quien agradece el encuentro soy yo Sango XD- (je por qué serÿ ).

-Este…., ex… excelencia, quiero pedirle algo…-

-Lo que quieras- dijo Miroku, pero la realidad del asunto era que él no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que Sango le decía, pues estaba entretenido vigilando la entrada del callejón en espera de que la oleada de chicas desapareciera.

-Eh, pues vera- el tono rojo de la cara de la exterminadora se estaba haciendo violeta.

-No te preocupes pequeña, dime ¿qué pasa-

-Esta bien se lo diré-

Y antes de que Sango emitiera palabra alguna, la tierra retumbó, y un millar de gritos se escuchó…..

-QUIERE TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO, EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN- finalmente hablo.

-Claro, sí, lo que tú digas- dijo Miroku al momento de que agarraba a una rojísima Sango del brazo para llevársela corriendo fuera de la vista de la marabunta femenina.

-"AHHH, ACEPTÓQUE FELIZ SOY"- pensaba Sango sin hacer caso a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo….

* * *

Aquí tienen el capítulo dos, espero que les guste, como ven la trama complica cada vez más, pero de eso se tratan LOS DÍAS DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, wueno, digamos GRACIAS HA:

Miry, que bueno que te gusto el fiquillo, espera, todo se realizara a su tiempo. Belen1, gracias que bueno que también te gusto, y si definitivamente Inu es un ignorante, bueno al menos eso es lo que aparenta.  
Sayo-Yukishiro, eres de las mías, a mí también me gustan los dramas XDD, gracias por dejar review.

Así pues no leemos hasta el próximo. MUA?


	3. Operación San Valentín

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo tres

-OPERACIÓN SAN VALENTÍN-

-"AHHH, ACEPTÓ QUE FELIZ SOY"- pensaba Sango sin hacer caso a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo….

Dejamos un momento a Sango y Miroku y nos situamos quinientos años en el futuro, en donde una chica está vuelta loca preparando todo para su cita.

-Listo, terminé mi lista de cosas que tengo que hacer, veamos: (n/a: la lista está hecha en una hoja rosa con corazoncitos dibujados y toda las cosas cursis que se puedan imaginar, XD)-Ahora sólo falta ir a comprar una cuantas cosas; sé que a Inuyasha le gusta mucho la comida que hace mi mam� pero está vez yo cocinaré; aunque seguramente se sentiría más feliz comiendo sopas instantáneas y frituras ', pero ni modo, ah, de lo que tengo que preocuparme es del regalo que le daré, la verdad, no tengo ni la mayor idea de lo que pueda gustarle T.T, será mejor que me apresuré y vaya al centro; quizá en el camino se me ocurra algo- Así pues nuestra amiga sale de su casa, y a unos cuantos pasos del Templo por ir tan distraída al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topa con una persona (por suerte no se cayó).

-Disculpe, no lo vi- dice la chica toda avergonzada.

-Higurashi¿qué haces por aquí- era la voz de un chico.

-MMM, Joven Houyo-

Mientras en la época feudal…

Otra chica está muy entusiasmada con su cita; en la choza de la anciana Kaede se escucha mucho alboroto, ella y Sango están platicando:

-Con qué tendrás una cita- dice la anciana.

-Sí, pero la verdad no sé como le voy a hacer…-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dice la anciana tratando de animar a la joven.

-Pero es que quiero que él me vea muy especial ese día-

-No necesitas de hacer nada especial, su Excelencia también escuchó el relato de Kagome, estoy segura que él ya te ve de forma especial, pues aceptó tu invitación-

-No es por eso, es que me gustaría arreglarme de otro modo, pero no tengo tiempo ni dinero para buscar un vestido diferente…-

-Ah, si es por eso, yo tengo la solución- inmediatamente la anciana se dirige a una de las esquinas de su choza, levanta una de las maderas y de ella saca una caja.

-Qué eso anciana Kaede- pregunta Sango con mucha curiosidad.

-Mira querida- y al darse la vuelta ante Sango estaba el kimono más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, era de color negro con flores de cereza bordadas.

-Pe…pero que hermoso­ dijo la chica fascinada.

-Veras, este kimono tiene muchísimo tiempo; ya sé que te preguntarás porque una sacerdotisa como yo lo posee, y más porque a nosotras no se nos está permitido vestirnos como mujeres normales; esta prenda le perteneció a mi hermana mayor- al momento de mencionar a su hermana el rostro de la anciana se ensombrece, pero para no preocupar a la chica le da el vestido para que desvié la atención de su rostro.

-Entonces es de Kykio- dice Sango al momento de que pasa una de sus manos por la tela del traje, se nota que es de calidad.

-Si, era de ella, quieres que te cuente como fue que lo obtuvo- dijo la anciana ya un poco más entusiasmada.

-Por favor- respondió la exterminadora.

-Hace un poco más de cincuenta años, un grupo de personas que se veían de alta sociedad llegó a la aldea, traían consigo a una mujer, era una princesa, ella estaba poseía por un terrible demonio que hacia que matará a todo hombre que se le acercara; ya habían acudido con muchos sacerdotes, monjes y sacerdotisas, pero ninguno había logrado exorcizar al demonio que la poseía; para ese entonces la fama de mi hermana era bastante, así que su última esperanza había sido acudir a Kykio; ella hizo lo que le pidieron, libero el cuerpo de la princesa y extermino al demonio, como prueba de gratitud la princesa le regaló este hermoso kimono…-

-Pero, si ustedes no pueden usarlo¿por qué se lo regaló-

-Ah, es que como es una prenda muy fina, la princesa creyó que algún día nos podría hacer falta para cambiarlo por algo… la verdad yo creo que este era el vestido que más le gustaba y así quiso demostrar su gratitud, regalándoselo a mi hermana- sonrió Kaede al terminar la historia.

-Pero si es de Kykio, entonces por qué lo guardo usted- repuso Sango.

-Cuando mi hermana murió, todo lo que ella poseía me fue heredado, y te digo algo pequeña, hasta tiempo después de su muerte me enteré del lugar donde tenía guardado el kimono, yo pensé que se había deshecho de él… "creo que esperaba usarlo el día en que renunciara a sacerdotisa y se fuera con Inuyasha" (recuerden que lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos, gracias)- el rostro de la anciana volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Realmente es hermoso, y su historia muy interesante- dijo Sango.

-Que bueno que te gusto, te lo presto- la anciana la miro llena de emoción y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo…-

-Como no, yo te lo presto y eso es lo que usaras, verás como su Excelencia queda con la boca abierta cuando te vea con él-

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir nuestra amiga, mientras su rostro se iluminaba al pensar como se vería con el y la cara que pondría Miroku.

En un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea…

Kouga nuestro lobo, también está preparando lo suyo cazando un montón de jabalíes, había ordenado a sus camaradas recolectar bastantes flores, tiene pensado darle a Kagome una sorpresa, (lo que él no sabe es que ella, ya tiene cita ). Para el caso mientras están preparando el banquete, él decide salir a buscar el regalo perfecto para su amada, había escuchado que cercas de ahí había una cueva en donde estaban incrustadas piedras de colores brillantes, quizá alguna de esas piedras le serviría como regalo (vaya que considerado es este chico XD).

En la aldea…

Miroku sigue ocultándose de las chicas, a sabiendas del peligro que corre decide permanecer en las sombras, no va arriesgar su vida por una cita; lastima que la vida de tantas vueltas; pues nuestro monje al emprender la huida, se topa con una de las mujeres más hermosas que en su vida había visto, quedando como hipnotizado por su belleza se olvida de todo.

-Excelencia, se ha lastimado- la voz de la joven es tan atrayente como su hermosura, y el monje por la impresión no contesta nada. –Le digo que si se ha hecho daño-

-Eh, no, al contrario yo soy el que debería de preguntar. Té lastime-

-No para nada¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo-

-N..nada- (quien lo viera, tan galán y ahora no sabe que decir ').

-Bueno, entonces me despido, que tenga una buena tarde- dice la chica haciendo una reverencia y pasando por un lado de él.

-Espera- el monje ha recobrado el sentido-Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo-

-Claro- responde la chica con una sonrisa.

En el bosque…

Kouga regresa a donde está el campamento de los lobos, lleva en la mano un puñado de piedras de colores, los contempla embobado, imaginándose la reacción de Kagome al verlas, mientras está sumergido en sus fantasías topa con algo…

-Jumph, ya sabía que esta pestilencia me era familiar- gruñó alguien.

-Pero que demonios, que haces aquí perro sarnoso- ahora Kouga era el que gruñía.

-Perro sarnoso, y que me dices de ti Lobo rabioso- por su puesto que esta voz pertenecía a un hanyou de pelo plateado, orejas de perro-Que diantres haces aquí-

-Nada que te importe…- respondió Kouga sacándole la vuelta a Inuyasha.

-Como que nada que me importe- repuso él, y de pronto como si algo lo hubiera iluminado, reacciona más irritado que antes, diciéndole al lobo-AH, YA SÉ, ESTAS BUSCANDO A KAGOME, VERDAD-

-Y si así fuera¿qué harías- la voz de Kouga era burlona; estos chicos no escarmientan.

-Pues para tú información ella no está en este lugar­ dice Inuyasha también en tono burlón.

-Ya lo sé, tonto; tú crees que estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo, de estar ella por aquí-

-Quieres pelear, lobo-

-Cuando tú quieras, perro, no te tengo miedo­

-Pues ahorita- vaya, vaya, estos se estaban dando vuelo, al no estar presente el objeto de discordia (n/a: entiendase Kagome XD), estos chicos han decidido saldar sus cuentas de una vez por todas (principalmente porque ella es siempre la que los detiene ').

Quinientos años en el futuro…

-Jo, jo… joven Houyo¿qué está haciendo aquí- responde Kagome, al chico que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Higurashi, no te haz lastimado- pregunta el muchacho.

-No para nada-

-Que bueno-

-Je, bueno, pues me dio gusto verlo, nos vemos- y antes de que la chica emprendiera la graciosa huida, el joven toma una de sus manos evitando que de otro paso más.

-Esto no es una coincidencia Higurashi, la verdad es que iba en estos momentos a tú casa- la voz del joven Houyo era muy seria, nunca antes Kagome lo había escuchado hablar así.

-Eh, bueno, para que me quiere- dice la joven un poco alterada, estaba presintiendo que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación no iba ser del todo de su agrado.

-En este lugar no es bueno que te lo diga, que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado-

-Bu.. bueno, "al fin que tengo tiempo"- y así los chicos se dirigen al centro de la ciudad.

En la época feudal…

-Anda perro sarnoso, eso es lo único que puedes hacer- en un bosque se escuchan gruñidos, golpes, sarpasos; definitivamente alguien esta peleándose XDD.

-Lobo quédate quieto, que acaso me tienes miedo-

-JA, miedo yo…-

SUSUSUSUSU, un corte de espada, y algunos árboles son derribados, en las entrañas del bosque un par de monstruos están librando la batalla de sus días, pero que razón tiene hacerlo, saben a la perfección que si alguno daña al otro, una persona nunca se los perdonará; pero su ego masculino/monstruoso, no les permite dar un paso atrás, así que siguen peleando a sabiendas que ninguno quiere perder, pero también ninguno quiere dañar al contrario.

-ha, ha, (jadeos), YA TE DISTE POR VENCIDO PERRO- dice Kouga mientras está parado en la cima de una roca gigantesca.

-ha, ha, haaa (más jadeos), ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUÉ SALGAS HUYENDO LOBO­ Inuyasha estaba en el lado opuesto, cerca de un lago, ambos contrincantes se lanzaban miradas amenazantes. Pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. –DIME. SI SABIAS QUE KAGOME NO ESTABA POR LOS ALREDEDORES, ENTONCES, POR QUÉ ESTABAS TAN CERCAS DE LA ALDEA, LOBO PULGOSO-

-ESO NO TE IMPORTA, HANYOU­ de pronto Kouga baja de la piedra y queda cara cara de Inuyasha-Pero te lo diré, ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON KAGOME­

-CITA- dijo Inuyasha, ya había escuchado esa palabra con anterioridad, pero no se acordaba bien en donde o0, y mucho menos entendía lo que significaba, de pronto recordó.

Flashazo del día anterior..

-Entonces si quieres tener una cita conmigo?…. GRACIAS INUYASHA­ dice muy feliz Kagome.

-Claro, tendremos una cita, ("y eso con qué se come", pensó el hanyou)-

Fin del flashazo….

-"Ah, se refiere a eso; pero Kagome va a tenerla conmigo, no sé que signifiquen esas palabras, pero no voy a permitir que este lobo intervenga"- pensó el Hanyou al momento que blandía a Colmillo de Acero, no dañaría a Kouga pero sí haría algo para que se alejara de Kagome-Lobo, Kagome tendrá una cita pero la tendrá conmigo, así que, ADIOS¡VIENTO CORTANTE- y el resplandor mando a volar al pobre de Kouga, claro que sin daño alguno XD-JE, me libré de esa peste, ahora a investigar que es eso de las Citas, no vaya ser que me meta en más líos- y sin más Inuyasha decide ir en busca de una fuente de información (es decir, La anciana Kaede, Miroku o Shipou, cualquiera de ellos, de todos modos aunque le expliquen nunca entenderá XD).

* * *

OH, hasta aquí queda el capítulo tres; la verdad mis intenciones era terminar este fic para el 14 de febrero, pero creo que no podré lograrlo, así pues que lo terminaré en esa misma semana, mi intención es que quede muy padre, para que tanto ustedes como yo nos divirtamos al leerlo.

Ahora a agradecer reviews, soy feliz XDDDD.

Izuna-chan: que bueno que te gusto, te diré algo incluí a Kykio para darle más emoción a la historia XDDD, espero no meter la pata 0o, y pues si me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero a veces mis neuronas no dan para más, PERDÓN, aún así ojalá te guste este nuevo capitulillo. Gracias.

Sayo-Yukishiro: (regreso la reverencia), a mí me gusta mucho el drama, aunque tengo que mejorar en los que escribo XDDD XO, Gracias por tu review, y ojalá te guste el capítulo este que acabo de escribir. GRACIAS.

Hisuna kinomotohigurashi: je, Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad si tengo que mejorar el drama, y la comedia, es que estos géneros me gustan mucho, además que estoy practicando un poco (más bien un mucho ) con el romance. Seguiré practicando, ojalá si se note en lo que escriba XDDD.

Nos leeremos después.  
BYE. MUA? Por cierto gracias también a los que leyeron y no dejaron review (si es que hay alguno XDD).


	4. Decepciones

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo cuatro

Decepciones-

Lobo, Kagome tendrá una cita pero la tendrá conmigo, así que, ADIOS¡VIENTO CORTANTE- y el resplandor mando a volar al pobre de Kouga, claro que sin daño alguno XD-JE, me libré de esa peste, ahora a investigar que es eso de las Citas, no vaya ser que me meta en más líos- y sin más Inuyasha decide ir en busca de una fuente de información (es decir, La anciana Kaede, Miroku o Shipou, cualquiera de ellos, de todos modos aunque le expliquen nunca entenderá XD).

En la época actual….

Dos adolescentes están platicando en una nevería, la chica se nota algo nerviosa; mientras el joven tiene una expresión muy seria, y la mirada clavada en el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

Higurashi…- finalmente él decide romper el silencio.

mmm, sí- un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Kagome-"Qué me pasa?"-

Higurashi, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo….-

"Qué pasa, qué me quiere decir, no, no puede ser; no puede ser que quiera hablar de eso¿por qué ahora?; Houyo me gustaba mucho, lo aceptó, pero eso fue antes de conocer a…. demonios. Siempre que estoy con el joven Houyo estoy pensando en Inuyasha, y ahora que necesito distraerme estoy atenta a todo cuanto dice… no puedo dejar que se me declare no ahora…. "- pobre Kagome su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada '.

Higurashi yo….- el rostro del chico estaba cambiando de color, comenzó con un leve rubor en las mejillas y ahora el color rojo dominaba el rostro, la presión le estaba subiendo y poco falto para que le saliera humo por las orejas.  
-"Qué hago, QUÉ HAGO, no debo permitir que me diga esas palabras,"- Kagome estaba a punto de estallar cuando sus labios hablaron por sí solos diciendo-Ay, permíteme tengo que ir al tocador - y se levantó dejando al pobre de Houyo con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar al baño suspiro-Aaah, ahora me siento más tranquila; que horror, sentía como que me estaba sofocando- de pronto su mirada se perdió en el espacio-"Pensandolo bien…. mi relación con Inuyasha no esta muy segura que digamos, sobretodo porque todavía existe la persona más especial para él,"- levantó su cara y se topó con su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Nunca tendré la exclusividad en su corazón….- presentía que sus lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos en cualquier momento, así que se dio unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas¡NO….. TENGO QUE SER FUERTE, ASÍ QUE ESCUCHARÉ LO QUE ME QUIERE DECIR HOUYO; ESTE DÍA NO ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR NADA, PORQUE TENGO UNA CITA MUY ESPECIAAAAL­ y así con paso firme salió del baño para damas, asustando a unas cuantas chicas que pretendían entrar en el.

Higurashi, te encuentras bien-

Humph¡AH-­ delante de Kagome estaba el rostro de Houyo, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia-Ay"no esperaba que viniera a buscarme; un momento oo, aaah, ya sabía que era atractivo, pero ahora que lo veo de cercas, pues,…. Eh, la verdad esta muy guapo "- la chica estaba toda sonrojada y con una risita boba en los labios contestó-Sí joven Houyo -.

Pensé que te habías sentido mal, sobretodo porque estas muy roja-

Oh, no me pasa nada; por cierto usted quería decirme algo, no-

Ah, sí, este…-

"Rápido, dígame lo que sea… no aguanto más, de todos modos, sea lo que sea, yo tendré que recha…."- y antes de que los pensamientos de la joven terminaran, fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras que en ese momento nunca pensó escuchar.

Higurashi, yo, yo estaba enamorado de ti, realmente me gustabas mucho-

"ENAMORADO, GUSTABAS, por que lo dice en pasado? 00"-

Te me hacías una chica de lo más interesante y tierna, especialmente cuando comenzaste con tus enfermedades, yo quería estar cercas de ti para cuidarte, y la única manera que encontré fue cuando investigaba sobre remedios naturales, es por eso que te obsequiaba tantos; de ese modo tú tendrías algo mío cercas de ti en los momentos más difíciles… pero…-

"Ay Houyo, que lindo eres , comparado con Inuyasha tú eres un sol T.T"- al parecer el chico ya estaba convenciendo a Kagome, cuando…

Así pues que en cuanto acabemos este semestre me voy a China, tengo unos familiares en ese lugar, más bien una prima que es de nuestra misma edad; estoy seguro que ella me ayudará a encontrar el remedio ideal para terminar con todos tus males de una vez por todas, ella vive en Hong Kong y cuando le platiqué sobre ti, al momento se ofreció ayudarme…-

"Esto ya no me está gustando, 00"- Kagome lo observaba con todo detenimiento, ya habían llegado a la mesita donde les tenían la orden de helados.

Entonces Higurashi, yo me voy, no te pido que me esperes, no por amor, pero si con la firme esperanza de que volveré para curarte, TE LO PROMETO- el chico tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas, luego las soltó y derramando lágrimas salio corriendo del local.

OO¿QUÉ FUE ESO- dijo la chica mientras veía que su amigo corría como alma que lleva el diablo- ENTONCES NO SE ME IBA A DECLARAR? 00… AH, no sé si estoy decepcionada o agradecida '. Bueno… ultimadamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y antes de partir, una mesera se acerca a ella y con una sonrisita le hace entrega de la cuenta XDD. – Eh¿no la pagó, aaah, "sólo esto me faltaba "-.

Mientras tanto en la época feudal…

Sango, pequeña, quieres probarte el Kimono-

Puedo-

Claro niña, pontelo tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como luce- dijo la anciana a la exterminadora.

Pasaron unos momentos y de pronto ante Kaede estaba una chica que en nada se parecía a la Sango que conocía. El kimono negro le daba un aire glamoroso, se veía como una princesa, ni siquiera necesitaba de un peinado complicado, el pelo suelto por completo le daba el toque perfecto al traje.

Mi niña, que linda te vez-

Usted cree -

Sí, estoy segura que su Excelencia quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea-

Ay, no me diga esas cosas, no es para tanto -

En la aldea…

A pesar de ser pequeña en ese lugar existían rústicos restaurantes, en donde se podía comer o beber; no eran muy lujosos, pero servían para pasar el rato en compañía de alguien especial, en uno de esos lugares estaba Miroku, acompañado de la hermosa chica que acababa de conocer.

Te gusta el té- pregunto muy cortes el monje.

Claro Excelencia, esta muy rico- sonrió la joven.

Este,…mmmm, "EN MI VIDA ME HE PUESTO TAN NERVIOSO COMO CON ESTA MUJER, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA"- nuestro monje pervertido , es todo un galán, pero creo que ha encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Por otro lado…

Inuyasha en su búsqueda de información se topa con Shipou y Kirara los cuales todavía seguían en el tejado observando el comportamiento de los mayores.

Enano?qué es lo que están haciendo aquí- el hanyou hacia como que solo estaba de paso; no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las burlas del mini zorro, y para eso tenía que pensar con detenimiento en como obtener información de él sin que lo notara; necesitaba a toda costa saber el significado de "cita", principalmente porque presentía que Kagome no tardaría en regresar.

Mmm- Shipou y Kirara lo observaban con desconfianza.

Kirara- murmuro el zorrito-mejor nos vamos, me está dando miedo… Inuyasha tiene una expresión muy extraña-

Prurrr- contestó el gato y antes de que emprendieran la huida, el hanyou los detuvo.

Por cierto Shipou, no te acuerdas cuando dijo Kagome que volvería-

00, Eh- preguntó el zorro; de pronto Inuyasha se pone a la altura de él, y susurrando le dice-Shipou, si te pregunto algo me contestarás con la verdad-

El zorro se asusta por la actitud de su amigo y da un salto para alejarse de él, hace una pausa para observándolo con detenimiento; de pronto sus ojos verdes se abre a todo lo que pueden y apuntando con un dedo, suelta lo siguiente:

No me digas que no te acuerdas de la cita que tendrán Kagome y tú- más que pregunta parecía reproche, qué astuto es.

No para nada…. Je….. Yo sólo quería, mmm, NADA- y el hanyou al verse en semejante situación y al creerse descubierto se aleja dando saltos por los techos.

Creo que alguien está en problemas- canturrea el zorro en forma burlona.

Prurr-

DEMONIOS, tengo que averiguar lo que es una cita… sino Kagome se pondrá furiosa- Inuyasha estaba dando de saltos, y de pronto para en seco-O tal vez ella me cuente todo cuando regrese, de seguro no es para tanto, je- y sin más se regresa a su árbol para seguir durmiendo, (definitivamente no se le da el pensar ).

A quinientos años de distancia….

Se ve a una chica solitaria caminar por las calles repletas de anuncios, corazones, peluches, flores, cupidos; todo relacionado a la época que estaban celebrando se detiene para observar un aparador, y fija su mirada en un objeto; éste es un perro de color blanco que tienen entre las patas delanteras un corazón con la leyenda: I LUV U.

Aaaaah, esas orejas me recuerdan…. a las de Inuyasha, ahahahah­

Kagome-

¿Dónde andabas-

Perdón- y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con los rostros sonrientes de tres muchachas; efectivamente eran sus amigas Eri, Eni y Emi XDDD-CHICAS, qué bueno que las veo, pero¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ-

Aaaah, pues…jejeje, Eni cuéntale tú- Eri estaba sonrojada.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que… mmm, te acuerdas de mi vecino, el chico que estudia en la preparatoria Furinkan, ese guapo que practica kendo, ejejeje-

Sí, lo recuerdo, hace mucho no lo presentaste; qué hay con él- dijo Kagome, su curiosidad iba en aumento.

Bueno, pues él tiene dos primos, que por cierto son gemelos y pues ellos, vinieron de visita, y como no conocen a nadie, pues él me dijo que si salíamos con ellos, JEJEJE -

Ah, las felicito-

Sip, nosotras también celebraremos el Día de San Valentín, qué te parece- ahora era Emi la que hablaba.

Eso me parece perfecto- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Y a todo esto, ya tienes el regalo para tú novio-

Eh, pues ya tengo todos los ingredientes para la cena que le voy a preparar, sólo me falta el regalo, ah y un postre-

Bien por eso, y qué es lo que piensas comprarle-

En eso estaba - responde la chica un poco apenada.

Bueno quizás si te ayudamos a buscar encontraremos el regalo ideal para tú novio-

No chicas, no quiero interrumpir sus compras, además ustedes también tienen que preparase para sus respectivas citas- dijo Kagome tratando de evitar el problema.

No es molestia, además nosotras ya compramos nuestros presentes- y sin más la sujetaron por el brazo y se fueron caminando hacia las tiendas de regalos.

"Je, están seguras, acaso saben lo que le gusta a un hanyou 00, yo creo que no"- pensaba Kagome mientras sonreía tontamente '.

Antes de que oscureciera Kagome ya estaba de regreso en el Templo, llevaba consigo varias bolsas, por lo visto las compras fueron todo un éxito.

Ya llegué- dice al entrar en la casa.

Qué bueno hija, como te fue- contesta su mamá.

Bien, muy bien, por cierto mamá me prestas tú cocina-

Claro hija, quieres que te ayude en algo-

No, pero si te necesito te lo haré saber -

Esta bien-

A quinientos años de distancia, en el pasado, las cosas también siguen su cause normal…

Inuyasha sigue dormitando en su árbol, no tiene porque preocuparse, bueno al menos por el momento, de pronto algo lo despierta, olfatea el aire, ese olor le es familiar, de un saltó desciende del árbol y decide internarse en el bosque.

Sabía que eras tú- a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, el hanyou se topo con el objeto que había llamado su atención, estaba cercas del árbol sagrado.

Vaya, todavía reconoces mi olor- dijo una joven vestida de sacerdotisa, mientras acariciaba el tronco del viejo árbol, que alguna vez sirvió de prisión.

Qué haces aquí- el tono de voz de Inuyasha era áspero.

No te da gusto verme-

Ya sabes que sí, pero es raro que tú vengas a buscarme-

Bueno, tal vez he cambiado de opinión respecto a ti- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

Ju, a qué te refieres- preguntó el chico de pelo plateado, su mente y cuerpo estaban confundidos; no sabía si rechazar el acercamiento de la joven, o aceptarlo, en muchas ocasiones ella había tratado de eliminarlo, y no sólo a él, sino también a Kagome.

Kykio había sido el amor frustrado de Inuyasha, ella ocupaba su corazón, pero eso había sido hace 50 años, ahora era un poco diferente, ahora no sólo Kykio habitaba en el corazón del hanyou, éste estaba compartido por otra persona, una muy diferente a la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha, yo todavía te gusto, verdad- la sacerdotisa se le acercaba provocativamente.

Kykio que pretendes- él seguía paralizado, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Mientras tanto en el templo Higurashi, una linda chica se despide de su madre.

Suerte hija, que te vaya bien-

Gracias mamàregresaré en la mañana- Kagome lucia de forma diferente, llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco hasta las rodillas, en el cuello tiene un bordado muy sutil de flores de cerezo, por adorno de joyería lleva un pendiente dorado en forma de corazón, y para complementar el atuendo porta un suéter abierto en color rosa. La cena que preparo la cargaba en una canasta de picnic, decide dejar su mochila amarilla-jumbo ya que tiene pensado volver al día siguiente-"Inuyasha se sorprenderá mucho cuando me vea, y cuando vea lo que le prepare "- piensa la chica mientras atraviesa el pozo encantado.

Anciana Kaede, ya me voy, deséeme suerte - Sango está más bella que nunca, tal pareciera que el Kimono fue hecho especialmente para ella.

No la necesitas, mi pequeña, pero suerte- la anciana la despedía desde la entrada de su casa, observaba el andar de la joven, sino supiera quién es y de donde saco el vestido, estaría segura que era una princesa.

Para esos momentos Shipou y Kirara estaban dormidos, habían pasado todo el día observando a los aldeanos y cayeron cansados de tanto trabajar XDDD.

"Por cierto, su Excelencia y yo no quedamos en que lugar nos veríamos, bueno, ya lo encontraré"- meditaba Sango mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, la cuál lucia muy bien esa noche, los habitantes la habían adornado con pequeñas lámparas de colores, y los restaurantes estaban llenos por todos los que en ese momento estaban celebrando.

Excelencia- la voz de la chica era muy seductora.

Dime-

Tengo mucho calor, qué le parece si nos marchamos de este lugar-

Claro como tú digas- Miroku parecía estar envuelto en un trance, no tenia ojos ni oídos para nada, excepto para la joven que lo acompañaba.

Vamos, lleveme a algún lugar más tranquilo, donde podamos conocernos más- la mujer se colgó de su brazo rozando su pecho contra éste.

Si , "wouw, esta chica es de lo más linda, quizá acepte tener un hermoso bebé conmigo"- pensaba el monje mientras él y su bella acompañante se dirigían a la cascada de la aldea.

En esos momentos Sango, cruzaba la calle que daba enfrente del local en donde momentos antes estaba el monje, y a pesar de la distancia, reconoció su silueta.

Excelencia­ gritó, pero él no respondió-"No me escuchó, eh?...¿con quien va?"- pensaba la chica mientras seguía los pasos de los enamorados.

Uf, que calor hace, no lo cree-

Sí esta elevándose la temperatura-

Ah, que hermoso lugar­ exclamo la chica al ver la caída de agua-Picaron¿por qué me trajo hasta aquí excelencia- ahora la jovencita se le pegaba al monje, tratando de cautivarlo rozaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Eh, yo no te traje para nada malo pequeña, tú querías un lugar tranquilo, y este es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco-

Ah, que considerado-

Entre los árboles una joven no puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos.

"Se supone que tendría una cita conmigo, entonces ¿qué hace con esa mujer,"- Sango estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se decidían a salir. Sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el corazón-"Como pudo hacerme esto,"- se iba dar la media vuelta para salir huyendo, no aguantaba más el espectáculo.

Excelencia, se bañaría conmigo-

Cómo dices- Miroku quedo impresionado pues la chica estaba a medio desvestir.

Sí Excelencia, bañémonos juntos, o es que acaso no le atraigo- la voz de la jovencita se iba haciendo cada vez más seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente al monje.

Eres muy hermosa, pero…- el monje no tenía palabras para la situación, jamás en toda su existencia una mujer había accedido tan fácilmente a sus encantos.

Qué me dice, acepta- la chica estaba casi encima de él. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, finalmente la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Nada en ese momento lo detendría, había resuelto que ese día formaría un lindo bebé.

BASTA­ de entre la penumbra del bosque un grito paró las acciones de la pareja. –Cómo se atreve-

Sango?... eres tú- el monje soltó a la chica en cuanto vio a la exterminadora, su voz lo había sacado del trance lujurioso en el que se encontraba, pero lo que más lo había sorprendido era la forma en la que lucia la chica, nunca se habría imaginado que ella poseía semejante belleza, al menos hasta ese momento.

Como se atreve…- la expresión de Sango mostraba sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, ira, enojo, en esos momentos hubiera sido capaz de matar a ese monje pervertido, pero no pudo, y entre lágrimas sólo pudo soltar unas cuantas palabras-Usted acepto tener una cita conmigo-

Cita- contestó el monje aún más sorprendido, no recordaba nada.

Ahora entiendo- dijo la chica, definitivamente en esos momentos estaba entendiendo toda la situación, se sintió como una tonta, así que lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada, y apretar los puños con todas sus fuerzas-Esta bien no se preocupe- dio la media vuelta y emprendió la retirada; ¿cómo puedes pelear cuando por lo que peleas ni siquiera nota tú existencia?.

Sango espera­­ gritó Miroku en un intento de detenerla.

Cálleseno me dirija la palabra. Nunca jamás­­ la chica detuvo su andar y regresó una mirada que impacto al monje, pues estaba llena de rencor y dolor-Son tal para cual, que les aproveche- y sin otra cosa que añadir la joven salio huyendo de ese lugar, corría como nunca antes pensó hacerlo.

En la choza de la anciana Kaede un pequeño gato de dos colas se despertaba, su mirada astuta presentía lo que le sucedía a su dueña, así que salió de la casa para ir en su busca.

Mientras en el pozo encantado Kagome hacia todo lo posible por salir, la canasta de picnic se había atorado y estaba empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que le cedió el paso.

Uf, ahora a buscar a Inuyasha-

* * *

Qué les parece hasta aquí queda el capítulo cuatro, jejeje, las decepciones están al día, ni modo, VIVA EL DRAMA, eheheheh, UJUUUU, lo siento pero es que este fic es de prueba quiero manejarlo de tal manera que tenga de todo: COMEDIA, DRAMA, TERROR, AH sí y algo ROMANCE, XDDDD. Por cierto hasta este momento me estoy fijando que este programa no respeta algunos guiones, y signos ortográficos, mmmm, bueno espero que de todos modos entiendan la historia XDDDD. 

Veamos tenemos que agradecer sus encantadores comentarios, EHHHH, SOY FELIZ…

VENGA; GRACIAS A:

tonks: UJUUUUU, me haces sentir TAN PERO TAN FELIZZZZZ, ahhhh (autora a punto de entrar en estado de demencia absoluta XDDDDDDDD), que bueno que te gustaron los demás fics que he escrito, prometo subir cuanto antes los capitulillos; por cierto que el de día de brujas ya esta terminado, solo fueron dos je, T.T, a todo esto cuál fue la palabra que te gusto, bueno ya me la dirás. Ah, gracias a tus BELLÍSIMOS COMENTARIOS, he decidido terminar "LA SEGUNDA PERLA DE SHIKON",. JA, eh, me gustaría platicar contigo, qué tal si me agregas a tu Messenger, sale, de todas formas te doy mi dirección: va para cualquiera que desee agregarme XDDD). Por cierto espero que te gusten los capitulillos nuevos. (n/a: la dirección no la quiere tomar, pero si presionas mi nombre ahí viene la dirección del mail, XDD JE)

SaYo-Yukishiro : sip, Inu-chan está bien sope :P, pobre le estoy dando un papel de lo más bobo, pero ni modo XDDDD, además es parte de su personalidad. Kouga se la juega pero lo despachan bien rápido, a lo mejor le doy chance en otro capitulo, ah, espero que lo que pensabas que iba a decirle Houyo a Kagome sea lo que escribí, jeje, en cuanto a Miroku pues lo haré sufrir un rato (JE que malvada soy) uju, siquesi, pues aquí tienes el capítulo cuatro, ojalá te guste, y GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, SON REALMENTE ALENTADORES PARA MÍ, EJEJEJEJJE.

Bueno pues, entonces nos leemos hasta el que sigue.  
Bye. MUA? Loves and hughes for everyone.


	5. Sango y Miroku

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo cinco

Sango y Miroku-

Uf, ahora a buscar a Inuyasha,-

Mientras tanto en la cascada….

Miroku estaba impresionado, todavía no asimila lo que acaba de suceder… su cabeza estaba revuelta, las imágenes aparecían una tras otra; primero él con la chica que acababa de conocer, luego Sango, nunca antes le había visto esa mirada. Esa mirada era lo que más lo confundía, como pudo ser tan tonto, pero ahora nada de eso tenía importancia, lo único que podía hacer era alcanzarla y aclarar la situación, a sabiendas que la exterminadora se negaría a escucharlo y quizás hasta recibiría una buena paliza de su parte.

Discúlpame, tengo que marcharme,- dijo finalmente el monje, haciendo una reverencia, pero antes de que emprendiera su camino, la chica lo detiene.

A donde va Excelencia,- la voz de la chica seguía cautivándolo.

Tengo que marcharme, discúlpame por favor,-

Creo que esa es la respuesta incorrecta,-

Cómo dices,-

Si, usted no me dejará aquí,- la voz de la joven estaba cambiando, ahora sonaba como amenaza.

El monje no le dio importancia, y camino hacia el bosque en la misma dirección que Sango, pero una energía muy extraña lo hizo detener nuevamente el paso.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de distancia Sango se había detenido, no podía correr más, el aire le faltaba, a consecuencia del llanto le era más difícil respirar.

Como pudo,….. como pudo,- entre sollozos y casi tirada en el suelo la chica seguía viendo en su mente aquellas escenas que minutos antes había presenciado; de pronto un ruido le llamo la atención.

GROARGG,- del cielo unas llamas descendían, era nada menos que su fiel Kirara en forma de gato de batalla.

Kirara,- dijo entre llanto mientras corría a abrazarla.

Cómo pude ser tan tonta,…..nunca debí creer en ese hombre,- suspiraba la chica mientras ella y su felino se tendían en el suelo, estaban en la cima de una colina. El firmamento estaba cobijado por una capa de estrellas, y la luna resplandecía como el sol mismo. Pero para Sango eso no contaba, se sentía como en un día lluvioso, empapada de agua fría.

El monje detiene su paso, siente una energía, esta es maligna, al tratar de dar con el origen, se percata que ésta proviene de….

Excelencia, no me deja otra salida,- efectivamente, la chica que acababa de conocer es el ser que emana semejante energía, alrededor de ella una extraña luz de color negro con rojo se estaba formando.

Quién eres tú,- finalmente Miroku había caído en la cuenta que era una trampa, había caído en ella como un tonto.

Por una parte me alegro que esto sucediera, nunca pensé que usted siendo un monje tan reconocido, fuera caer en semejante situación,- la chica se estaba transformando, y de su cabeza miles de serpientes tomaban el lugar de su cabellera.

Qué pretendes,- a pesar de la situación Miroku lucia muy tranquilo; que más le quedaba, era vergonzoso la forma en la que habían dispuesto de él; el monstruo tenía razón para ser un monje con experiencia en esos campos cayó en la trampa como un principiante.

Bueno, le explicaré lo que haré con usted, ya que nunca escapara de mis manos,- la piel se había tornado de color verde oscuro y sus ojos eran los de una serpiente pero de color rojo.

Miroku se puso en guardia, no tenía su báculo, lo único con lo que podía pelear eran sus puños y claro su arma secreta, el agujero negro. Estaba apunto de usarlo cuando…

No intente usar sus manos contra mí,-

Qué,-

Aja, si usted me absorbe, caerá en un sueño profundo, mi cuerpo posé un veneno igual de potente que el de los insectos del infierno… usted decide,-

Le había cerrado una opción, ahora solo quedaba pelear mano a mano con ella, a pesar de que Miroku podía batirse en duelo con los monstruos, sería imposible acabar con éste, tendría que pensar en algo y rápido.

Mientras piensa en como deshacerse de mí, le contaré mi historia, no me gusta comer rápidamente… jejeje,- la bestia se acercaba cada vez al monje, de su espalda habían brotado un par de alas enormes de murciélago, le estaba cortando todas las salidas posibles, -Verá yo soy el espíritu de una mujer despechada, ustedes los hombres, no saben el daño que les ocasionan a las mujeres cuando no las entienden, jajaja, tan simple que es eso… no dude que la chica esa se convertirá algún día en un monstruo,-

Cállate ella no es como tú­ el monje se estaba enfadando, el tiempo estaba en contra de él, tenía que derrotar a este monstruo y luego enfrentarse a la exterminadora, no se sabe cual de las dos cosas es la peor XD.

Y quién le dice que no, todas las mujeres sufrimos igual cuando nos rompen el corazón, la forma es como lo superamos,-

Entonces tú lo superaste convirtiéndote en un monstruo,-

Es más fácil que llorar como ella lo está haciendo en estos momentos, y callé, no me gusta que mi comida hable,-

El monstruo abrió la boca, está era del tamaño de Miroku, estaba dispuesta a devorarlo de un solo bocado, cuando…

AGUJERO NEGRO­ el monje destapo su mano y el agujero absorbió al monstruo.

PERO, QUE NO LE DIJE QUE CAERIA EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO,- gritaba la mujer mientras era absorbida.

No importa si duermo, ese será mi castigo por romper un corazón,- el rostro del monje estaba muy serio.

Ya no había rastro del monstruo, ahora solo faltaba esperar su cruel destino, pasaron algunos momentos, y nada.

Veo, que nuevamente me han hecho caer en una trampa,- el chico sonreía mientras miraba al cielo, -Creo que no me escaparé de la paliza que ella me darí y diciendo esto tomo el camino en el que minutos antes había desaparecido la exterminadora, -"Espero que quiera escucharme",-.

Groag,- gruñó el mononoke mientras observaba que su ama ya se había calmado.

Sí Kirara, me siento un poco mejor, pero,- Sango tenía rastros de llanto en su cara, -Je, ahora que estoy más calmada, no me cabe en la cabeza lo que hice,- trataba de reír pero el dolor era demasiado.

El espectáculo era hermoso, la luna llena brillaba con mucha intensidad, y las estrellas la acompañaban, parecía una princesa en procesión con su sequito de damas.

(crash, sonido de ramas secas)

hum, qué quiere,- la voz de la exterminadora sonó muy aspera.

Sango, yo…-

No recuerda lo que le pedí hace un momento,- la chica permanecía en la colina, su mirada se perdió en el firmamento, en las faldas de está un joven esperaba el momento oportuno para acercarse.

Sólo quiero que me escuches…,- el monje Miroku tenía una expresión muy seria.

No tengo nada que escuchar, además ya vi suficiente; entiendo la indirecta, usted no me quiere, no le gusto, nunca le he atraído­ sin que la muchacha lo notara de sus ojos emergieron nuevamente lágrimas.

No, Sango, no me digas es….,-

Entonces qué, la chica con la que estaba es producto de mi imaginación,-

No, pero…-

Pero nada, vuelva con ella, lo ha de estar esperando impaciente,- Sango le da la espalda a Miroku, se levanta y emprende la retirada.

Al ver eso el monje también da la media vuelta y se aleja, pero antes de regresar por el bosque vuelve su cara, y lo que ve es algo que lo deja sin aliento. En la punta de la Colina esta Sango, mirando la luna, su luz cae en su rostro, y las lágrimas brillan como diamantes, la chica está a medio voltear, ese espectáculo le cortó el aliento.

"Lo sabia, nunca le importe…",- pensaba la exterminadora, al sentir como se aleja el monje, pero para su sorpresa.

Sango, ESCUCHAME­ Miroku no puede más y se acerca a ella, ya no le importa la paliza que se estaba ganando.

La exterminadora voltea y no sabe si la sensación que brota de su cuerpo es por enojo o por sorpresa, y aunque no quiera, acepta que él está haciendo lo que puede para reconciliarse. Se digna a mirarlo, sus ojos ya no reflejan desprecio, al contrario lo cuestionan, en su corazón resuena esa pregunta que a gritos quiere salir por su boca.

Pero antes de que el monje la toque una enfadada gata de dos colas se interpone en su camino; nunca antes Kirara había amenazado al monje, pero por lo que le hizo a su ama, no lo perdonara.

GROAG,- el mononoke gruñe mostrando los dientes, el monje no había cambiado de posición, y lo mira fijamente; Sango levanta una de sus manos y acaricia la espalda de su fiel compañera, en señal para que se calmara, Miroku no es su enemigo, no es justo que ella responde agresivamente. Kirara se calma, (para suerte del monje) y en un momento se transforma en su versión miniatura, y de pronto corre al bosque perdiéndose (el gato es muy inteligente y decide que el problema es de ellos y ellos lo tienen que resolver XDD, además que ya había trabajado mucho en el día).

"Por poco",- piensa Miroku, pero su expresión sigue serena.

¿Qué es lo que siente usted por mí Excelencia,- finalmente Sango decide soltar la bomba.

El monje que ahora está frente a ella la mira intensamente, ella cree entender lo que dice esa mirada; pero tanta veces la ha engañado, que esta vez prefiere escuchar que sentir.

Sango, las demás mujeres no son nada para mi, no significan nada….- dice el monje mientras hace el intento por tocar a la chica.

Entonces por que estaba con ella, dígame,- la exterminadora da un paso hacia atrás cuestionándolo.

Por qué soy hombre…-

JE, Que mala respuesta,- la joven frunce el ceño y vuelve a darle la espalda, -Entonces yo también me puedo meter con quien yo quiera, todo por que soy mujer,- dice esto mientras gira su cabeza para verlo.

NO,-

Por qué no, cuál es la diferencia,-

Sango, es que tú no entiendes,- Miroku hace todo lo posible para hacerla entrar en razón, (claro a su conveniencia ).

Explíqueme y entenderé, le juro que no trataré de hacerlo cambiar de opinión,- dice la chica resulta, vuelve su cuerpo para estar nuevamente frente a frente.

Sango…- el monje ya se está impacientando.

Ya no me llame por mi nombre, es tiempo que digamos las cosas como son, ya me cansé­

De mí,-

Sí, ya me cansé de su forma de ser; ¿qué acaso no he sido clara,- ahora es ella la que se está desesperando, - USTED ME GUSTA, y lo peor del caso es, que eso es una maldición para mí­ el color rojo no es suficiente para expresar el tono que tiene la exterminadora en su cara.

Maldición, por qué Sango,- Miroku reflejaba serenidad y paciencia en su cara, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba judas, había escuchado bien, ELLA LO QUERIA, pero tenía que aclarar lo de la maldición antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

No voy alimentar su ego, eso es lo último que le diré,- la muchacha se estaba dando por vencida, bajo su mirada y apretó los puños, el monje no hizo nada se quedó estático; parecía que la discusión había llegado a su fin cuando, -Yo me enamoré de usted,- la voz de la chica era casi como un susurró, pero Miroku la escuchaba como si fuera un grito.

Sango,- quería abrazarla, quería decirle lo que su corazón le indicaba, pero no podía.

Yo no se lo iba a confesar, - nuevamente las lágrimas hacian acto de presencia en el rostro de la exterminadora, -Me bastaba estar junto a usted luchando, me conformaba con su compañía; hasta que Kagome contó esa hermosa historia referente al Día de San Valentín, creí que era un día mágico, y que si usted…. aceptaba tener una cita conmigo, quizás era porque me veía como a todas las demás, y tal vez…. tal vez… podría entenderme,…-el rostro de Sango era hermoso cuando volteó a mirar al monje, brillaba como la luna, acompañado de sus estrellas, -je, Ahora sabe lo que siento por usted, y quiero que me pague con la misma moneda,- soltó la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Cómo,- dijo el monje sorprendido.

Sí; quiero que usted me diga que es lo que siente por mí en realidad,- el enojo ya había pasado; en cambio la mirada se torno desafiante, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a saber los sentimientos de él.

¿Qué pasará con nuestra relación,- respondió el monje.

MMM, no entiendo,-

Sí; si te respondo y no te gusta la respuesta nuestra relación cambiarí

Obviamente que cambiara….."creo que ya sé la respuesta",-

Entonces….,-

Lo sabia,- murmuró la exterminadora, mientras bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior, -Sólo soy una amiga para usted, verdad,-

De pronto el monje da un paso y se acerca más a la muchacha, quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

No trate de consolarme, su naturaleza como monje le impide hacer daño, verdad, pero en estos momentos yo no necesito de su compasión,-

La chica levanta los brazos para alejarlo, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera, el monje acerca una de sus manos a su barbilla y lentamente la levanta haciendo que sus ojos topen con los de él.

Sango,- fue lo único que se escucho, pues el monje unió sus labios a los de ella.

La impresión es demasiada, la chica abre sus ojos tratando de comprender, y de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, él, la estaba besando, que significaba eso, también la quería, o solo lo hacia para ella calmara su enojo. Miles de preguntas la bombardeaban, hizo el intento de escapar, pero el monje fue más astuto que ella, pues con ayuda de su mano libre, la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

La habían derrotado, cerro sus ojos y decidió disfrutar del momento, esto era lo que había esperado desde el momento en el que admitió estar enamorada del "MONJE PERVERTIDO", así que se dejo llevar y respondió al abrazo y al beso de su amado.

Pero como un beso no puede durar eternamente, (sino morirían de asfixia XDDD), se separan viéndose cada uno reflejado en los ojos de su amor.

Y esto que significa,- pregunta la chica con un tono muy suave de voz.

Tú que crees,- responde el monje, mientras su brazo la vuelve atraer hacia él.

Pero antes de volver a unir sus labios, el monje se acerca al oído de la chica para murmurarle unas palabras que sólo ella podía escuchar.

Sango, yo te amo, me enamoré de ti y fui un tonto para no aceptarlo; trate de decepcionarte de mil formas para no causarte un daño mayor,-

Ahora la joven tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombre del monje, y las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, pero estas eran diferentes, pues eran de FELICIDAD.

Pero,….- susurró.

SHHH, calla y escucha, tú sabes cual es mi destino, este agujero se abrirá hasta absorberme, al saber esto decidí no involucrarme con las personas, pues no quería que estas sufrieran al perderme, mucho menos quería hacer llorar a la persona que me amara, y que yo amaràpor eso hice todo lo que hice…- la expresión de Miroku reflejaba una gran tristeza pero a la vez sentía que su corazón se había liberado de una enorme carga, que lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo.

La chica se separa lentamente de su abrazo, con el fin de encontrar su mirada…

Pero como pudo ser tan tontito,-

MMM,-

Estabas dispuesto a perderme sólo por no hacerme sufrir?..., SI EN ALGUN MOMENTO ESO OCURRIERA, PREFIERO VIVIR UNOS MINUTOS DE INMENSA ALEGRÍA A TÚ LADO QUE MIL AÑOS DE TRISTEZA SIN TI,…. además, dudas que no podamos destruir a Naraku,- ahora Sango estaba sonriendo, también ella se había liberado de la enorme carga que llevaba en su corazón.

Pero Sango,- el monje dejaba ver unas lágrimas de sus ojos, esas palabras tocaron su corazón y llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su verdadero ser no aquel despreocupado, que mostraba al mundo entero aparentando fortaleza.

Vuelve a abrazarla y juntos deciden contemplar la belleza de la luna y las estrellas. Ahora saben que no están del todo solos, y que es más importante UN MINUTO DE FELICIDAD QUE MIL AÑOS DE TRISTEZA POR NO VIVIRLO.

* * *

JAJA, este es el capítulo cinco, QUE LES PARECIÓ? -, traté de hacerlo lo mas honey que se pudo, la verdad es que el romance no se me da, XDDDD, pero estoy practicando. 

Ahora vamos a los reviews. GRACIAS AAAAAAH:

belen: JE que bueno que te gusta el fiquillo, por ahora en este capítulo Kagome e Inu-chan quedan fuera, ahora les toco a Sango y Miroku, JEJEJE, ojala te guste el capítulo. GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.

Tonks: GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE EL CAPITULILLO SALIO GENIAL, (autora a punto histérica XDDDD), ya saben que sus comentarios me inspiran MUCHO T-T, y no hay problema con la presión, je, pero como los fusibles y las neuronas se han rebelado un poquito (poquito), no he podido escribir a gran velocidad, así que por esa razón me estoy tardando, PIDO PACIENCIA PLEASE t-t.

Por cierto la dirección la voy a escribir textualmente, ayelen guión bajo hakanai arroba Hotmail punto com, haber si así la permite la condenada página .

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, si las neuras se ponen chulas y las cabras no se van al monte, y se deciden a trabajar conmigo tal vez actualicemos pronto, en caso contrario, pues, haber COMO LE HAGO.

Aquí tiene el capítulo cinco disfrútenlo, quejas, comentarios, cartas bomba (a no esas no X-X), y FELICITACIONES, se admiten en los reviews.

BYE. MUA?.  
LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.


	6. Dos son comapía, tres son multitud, y cu...

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo seis

Dos son compañía, tres son multitud y cuatro son…. (una fiesta XDDD)-

Dejamos a Sango y a Miroku celebrando (afortunadamente XDD) un lindisimo Día del Amor y la Amistad, que bellos -¨.

Mientras tanto cercas del pozo encantado se ve a una chica que va caminando muy contenta, se dirige a la casa de la Anciana Kaede; canturrea una canción, esta emocionada por la experiencia que va a tener esa noche, planeo todo a la perfección, cada detalle lo revisó minuciosamente, nada podía salir mal; eso es lo que ella cree, pues no cuenta con que un chico orejas de perro pelo plateado esta en el bosque y esta muy bien acompañado.

Abuela, ya llegué¡- saluda muy alegre la chica.

Oh, hija que bueno que estas de vuelta,-dice la anciana mientras sale a recibirla, -Vaya pero que bien te vez, te pusiste muy bonita,-.

Gracias,- contesta la chica sonrojándose, la anciana la invita a pasar pero ella se niega, y nerviosa le pregunta,-¿Este, los demás están fuera verdad,-

Si te refieres a Inuyasha, no lo he visto en todo el día,- dijo la abuela con una sonrisita muy picara.

MMM? OO , este, yo,- había hecho sonrojar más a la muchacha, - EH, bueno, pero yo también preguntaba por los demás,- sonreía tontamente, se hacia la disimulada, pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo XDDD.

No tienes que disimular, pero de todos modos te diré, Sango y Miroku tienen una cita, así que….-

QUÉ, COMO DICEEEE,-

Je, aunque te extrañe, ellos tienen una cita, y como ninguno ha regresado, quiere decir que se la están pasando muy bien, XDDD,- este comentario aumento los colores en la muchacha, como era posible que una señora de su edad estuviera haciendo semejantes declaraciones 0o, pero la anciana ni se inmuto, -por otro lado Shipou y Kirara están dormidos, yo no sé que hicieron todo el día, pero acabaron muy cansados,- al parecer la anciana sacerdotisa no se había dado cuenta de la corta ausencia de la gata de dos colas.

Bueno, entonces, creo que, iré al bosque,-

Que tengas suerte pequeña,- respondió la anciana con una enorme sonrisa despidiéndola desde la entrada.

Gracias, hasta luego,- así pues nuestra amiga se dirige al bosque, va un poco distraída pues el espectáculo del cielo es realmente hermoso, en esa época se aprecian mejor las estrellas y la luna tiene una figura majestuosa, enmarcando el cielo con su presencia, -AAAAH (suspiros), estoy segura que Inuyasha está en su árbol, a lo mejor se canso de esperarme, je, la sorpresa que le voy a dar, - dice la chica riéndose.

Llega hasta el susodicho árbol, pero ni señas del hanyou…

¿Inuyasha, donde estas,- Kagome lo llama, pero no recibe respuesta, de pronto escucha un ruido, un extraño ser pasa justo delante de sus ojos, era nada menos que una de las serpientes caza almas; de las mismas que acompañan a la sacerdotisa Kykio, un escalofrió recorre la piel de la chica.

Uf, que extraña sensación,- dice mientras se abraza, pero presiente que tiene que seguir a la criatura, entonces coge su canasta y emprende el camino en la misma dirección, cuidándose para no ser descubierta.

Por otro lado más adentro en el bosque Kykio estaba muy ocupada, claro abrazando a un chico orejas de perro, el cual finalmente había correspondido a las intenciones de la mujer.

Inuyasha….- su voz era muy provocadora, a pesar de los años tenia el mismo efecto sobre el hanyou, parecía que con cada palabra lo acariciaba, -te extraño tanto, no sabes cuanto sufro cuando no estas a mi lado,- le decía.

Ky….Kykio,- el chico estaba atónito por aquellas palabras, nunca pensó escucharlas, mucho menos de una persona tan inexpresiva; a pesar de eso sentía que la chica decía la verdad.

Tú también me extrañas,- le decía la mujer mientras más se aferraba a él.  
-Tonta,- gruño,-tú sabes que es lo que siento por ti,-

Dímelo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios,- la sacerdotisa levanto la mirada suplicando (o más bien ordenando ), al chico para que se confesara delante de ella.

Kykio yo te amo,- esa confesión le arranco una sonrisa a la chica, pero no se conformaba con saberlo suyo, quería más, así que decidió continuar con el interrogatorio, al fin y al cabo tenia a su merced a aquel hombre.

Y sólo me amas a mí, soy la única que ocupa tu corazón, verdad,- su voz se hacia cada vez más seductora, hablaba casi en un susurro.

….- Inuyasha se quedo pensando, para desgracia de ella dudo por un momento en su contestación, él quería decirle que SÍ, pero una imagen brotaba en su mente, y en su corazón, era el rostro de otra persona, una joven, a la cual había confundido con su amada la primera vez que la vio, y que por asares del destino la había convertido en su compañera de batalla, esa era la figura que ocupaba en aquellos momentos su mente.

Kykio lo noto inmediatamente; no le agradaba reconocer que el hombre había sido cautivado por aquella intrusa, esa, que se le parecía y que había logrado ablandar el corazón de su amado… el duro corazón, y convertido las frías miradas en dulces y cariñosas, aunque siempre lo quiso ella nunca lo consiguió, ni siquiera en los momentos que pasaron juntos mientras vivía, por eso ODIABA TANTO A KAGOME HIGURASHI.

Por qué dudas, querido,- pregunto, su tono de voz no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, quería seducirlo,- ¿Sabes por qué volví,-

MMM,- saco del trance al hanyou, nuevamente lo tenia a su disposición.

Sólo por ti,- le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su rostro,-Si tu lo quieres me quedaré a tú lado, a ti no te importa que sea un ser de la oscuridad, verdad,-

Kykio, yo…-

Sólo tienes que decir que soy la única que habita en tú corazón y entre los dos derrotaremos a Naraku, para vivir juntos para siempre, SEREMOS FELICES, tú y yo juntos como lo prometimos hace 50 años,-

Inuyasha no sabia que decir, por un lado esa idea hacia que su corazón latiera con gran fuerza, pero por otro la imagen de Kagome lo detenía para decir un SÍ DEFINITVO; ¿qué debía hacer, dos caminos, dos mujeres, y una le estaba pidiendo en ese momento que fuera solo para ella; le estaba exigiendo que sus pensamientos y corazón se lo entregase a ella nada más, caso contrario de la otra, Kagome, ella hasta ese momento había permanecido a su lado sin exigir nada a cambio, se conformaba con su compañía, bien se lo había dicho aquella vez cerca de pozo; (claro está que a veces lo celos la dominaban y utilizaba aquel fuerte hechizo contra él XDDD), pero la chica tenia un corazón y sentimientos puros y se los demostraba abiertamente; además ella había salvado a Kykio cuando Naraku trato de matarla, bien podía haberla dejado ahí y no lo hizo, no podía elegir, no en ese momento.

Kykio sintió que la duda nuevamente acudía al muchacho, así que utilizo su última arma, (y quizás la más efectiva ), lo atrajo lentamente, con ayuda de sus delicadas manos sostuvo el rostro del joven para fundir sus labios con los de él.

Al principio Inuyasha se sorprendió pero después correspondió de manera muy efusiva al beso, no era la primera vez que lo hacian, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última ocasión; aun inmersos en su desenfreno amoroso, lograron escuchar un ruido que provenía de los árboles del bosque, recordó aquella vez en la que Kagome los sorprendió, y la expresión que le había puesto, así que inmediatamente aparto a la mujer, de una forma no muy delicada, y volvió su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, en espera quizá de encontrar a la chica, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, a decir verdad no había nada.

Uf,- suspiro, -"Kagome no eras tú, aaah, oh, Kagome va a volver en cualquier momento?",- pensó el chico un tanto alarmado, -Bueno al menos no me sorprendió, je,- murmuró sin contar que todavía tenia compañía.

Te refieres a Kagome,- dijo sarcásticamente la sacerdotisa-

EH,-

ELLA NO TE VIO, PERO YO SI­ de entre las sombras una figura emergió.

No se supone que ya te habías largado LOBO­ Inuyasha estaba más que sorprendido, pero aparento furia para despistar; Kouga lo había estado espiando, y no se había percatado de su presencia ahora si que estaba en problemas.

Eso quisieras perro sarnoso, PERO NO SE TE VA HACER, TÚ LE ESTAS SIENDO INFIEL A KAGOME­ grito, muy divertido Kouga, no se sabe como pero él había vuelto al bosque y para colmo presencio todo el espectáculo de los chicos, e indignado reclamaba al HANYOU, a decir verdad, no estaba tan indignado, esa situación le seria muy beneficiosa, principalmente cuando cierta chica se enterara, -JA Y TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE KAGOME TENDRÍA UNA CITA CONTIGO, JE, ENTONCES DIME QUE HACES CON ESTA SACERDOTISA, SOPENCO­

"Cita 00?",- pensó el chico de pelo plateado, pero de pronto voltea hacia el cielo, su cabeza se ilumino, era como si un as de luz que provenía de las alturas llegara hasta el para despejar todas sus dudas ,-"Entonces esto es una cita, oh, finalmente lo entiendo todo, T-T",- minúsculas lágrimas salen de su rostro que inmediatamente son remplazadas por una sonrisita tonta.

Tú quien eres y qué quieres,- Kykio se hacia notar, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la presencia del lobo, y mucho menos que éste le estuviera recordando a la otra persona.

Disculpe, no me voy a entrometer en sus asuntos señora,- le dijo muy cortes Kouga, quería seguir con la pelea, pero de pronto algo llama su atención, levanta la cabeza y olfatea el aire, -Perro tú sigue con tu cita, y por cierto no te preocupes de Kagome, que si sabré cuidarla,- y sin más desaparece entre los árboles dejando solo una estela de polvo.

MMM, QUÉEEEEEEEEE,- momentos después Inuyasha reacciona, imaginándose a Kouga y a Kagome muy abrazados mientras ella le daba las Gracias por haberle abierto los ojos, después de que el lobo le contara sobre lo que hanyou estaba haciendo con la sacerdotisa, y muy felices partían a su cita, -NO. TENGO QUE IMPEDIRLO,- y al tratar de ir en busca del lobo, es detenido por algo, más bien por alguien; Kykio sigue a su lado, por lo visto él ya se había olvidado de la chica, pero no hace falta pues ella le hará recordar su presencia, lo sostiene por una de sus mangas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Kagome sigue en la persecución de la serpiente, según ella no quería ser descubierta, pero el ser fue mandado a propósito por su dueña; efectivamente Kykio quería despistar a la chica y lo consiguió pues el ser la llevaba en dirección opuesta a donde estaban el hanyou y ella. Así pues nuestra amiga nunca encontraría a su amado orejas de perro, y por consiguiente no tendría la dichosa cita con él, je (qué malvada salio la Kikis XDDD).

Demonios, hasta donde me llevará este animal,- decia la joven, mientras se ocultaba entre unos arbusto, -Ahg, yo pensé que si la seguía me llevaría hasta Kykio, además, algo me dice que ella se encuentra con Inuyasha, aaaah, definitivamente este no es mi día T-T,- el cansancio la estaba venciendo, dejo la canasta en el piso, era muy pesada, tenía rato de estar andando, en esos momentos lo único que quería era encontrar al objeto de su aprecio, o en ultima instancia una buena cama para descansar XDDD.

Pasa un rato, y un extraño ruido la saca de su sueño improvisado, alguien se acerca, toma la canasta y se esconde, tal vez sea Kykio, o que mejor Inuyasha, para su sorpresa no es ni uno ni otro, es nada menos que Kouga; así que decide salir de su escondite.

Kouga que milagro,- lo saluda muy contenta de verle, la verdad es que a esas alturas, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, y ante tal caso la compañía del lobo le venia a las mil maravillas, pues él la podría llevar hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome te estaba buscando,- responde muy feliz el chico.

Que bueno que me encontraste, por cierto me podrías hacer un favor,-

Claro, tú ordena,-

Llevame a la aldea, si,-

mmm,- él chico se extraño ante tal petición, pero dio gracias al cielo, las cosas no podían estar mejor, así que tomo la canasta de Kagome y la llevo hasta la aldea (según él, por que sus cochinas intenciones son llevarla a la cita que tenia planeada XDDD).

Dime Kagome, que estabas haciendo en ese extremo del bosque,-

Ah, pues es que,- no quería aceptar delante del chico que se había perdido por pensar mal del hanyou, así que no le revelo el misterio de la serpiente caza almas, se limito a contarle que buscaba a Inuyasha y que se adentro más al bosque, perdiéndose.

Eso es bueno,- sonrió el joven.

Bueno, te acabo de decir que me perdí, yo no le veo nada de bueno,-

Bueno para mi, Kagome, es que yo,- Kouga se caracteriza por decir las cosas como son, él nunca le ha ocultado sus sentimientos a la chica, y varias veces a dicho que es su mujer, (claro que la mayoría solo para molestar a un chico orejas de perro ), así que para en seco, mira directamente a Kagome, suelta la canasta y toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

"Pero que esta haciendo, esta escena me resulta familiar",- la chica divaga, pero está segura que es lo que sigue, aunque prefiere escuchar, pues el chasco que se llevó con Houjo le dejo una enseñanza "Escucha antes de actuar" XDDD.

Kagome, yo te amo, quiero que seas mi mujer,- suelta el lobo muy seriamente.

Pero Kouga,…- Kagome se esperaba una declaración un poco más cariñosa, esa más bien parecía una orden, como las que da un general a sus subordinados.

Entonces qué, deja al perro y vente conmigo, yo sabré hacerte feliz…- el chico no termina su discurso mareador pues Kagome lo detiene.  
-Kouga, escúchame,- libera una de sus manos y se sirve de ella para coger la cara del chico y hacer que la mire directamente a los ojos, -Yo te quiero sí, pero solo como a un buen amigo, no me pidas que te vea como otra cosa, porque realmente no puedo, mi corazón pertenece a alguien más,- vaya finalmente el discurso de despedida había sido ocupado en el día XDD.

Kouga se sorprende ante esa contestación, estaba seguro que sus encantos eran suficientes como para hacer que esta extraña y especial chica se fijara en él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido suficiente.

Esta bien, entiendo, aunque quiero que sepas que yo estaré para ti cuando te des cuenta que él no te quiere…- Kouga no había reflexionado sus palabras, a pesar de ser un bruto era un caballero, no tenia la intención de desquitarse del hanyou diciéndole a Kagome con quien y en que condiciones lo había visto, pero la desilusión fue mucha.

Cómo dices,- era demasiado tarde Kagome lo capto todo, y quería una explicación a sus palabras.

No te lo voy a decir,- dijo Kouga mientras desviaba su mirada, no quería verla a los ojos.

"Entonces es verdad, lo que estaba presintiendo, Inuyasha está con Kykio,",- pensó la chica, no necesitaba de palabras para confirmarlo, la actitud del lobo era suficiente, así que libero su otra mano y partió en dirección opuesta, tal vez siguiendo ese camino los encontraría, aunque no estaba segura en lo que iba hacer cuando lo hiciera.

Maldición, KAGOME ESPERA­ gritó el monstruo mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarla.

Acto seguido, Inuyasha esta en el suelo, Kykio se acerca a él, trata de convencerlo para que se quede a su lado, pero el hanyo ya no está influido por su hechizo de amor y parte dejándola sola; el chico toma una dirección por la que cree se fue Kouga, así que si ningún miramiento se lanza en persecución del lobo.

Ni Kagome, ni Inuyasha se encuentran en el camino; en cambio el hanyou se topa con el lobo.

LOBO, DONDE ESTÁ KAGOME,- la voz de Inuyasha se escucha muy agresiva, quiere una respuesta y la quiere ya.

"Cómo, no se encontró con ella?",- piensa el lobo mientras observa a su contrincante, decide tomar ventaja de la situación, -KAGOME SE HA MARCHADO YA NO TE QUIERE, EJEJJE-  
Pero el chico de pelo plateado no quiere perder el tiempo con el lobo así que nuevamente emplea el colmillo de acero para hacerlo desaparecer. Salta por el bosque con el fin de alcanzar a su querida Kagome.

Para el caso Kouga cae en un río muy cercano, al hacerlo moja a una chica lobo que se encontraba contemplando la luna en ese lugar.

PERO COMO TE ATREVES,- dice la joven al extraño visitante.

Perdón no fue mi intención,- se levanta el chico y se dirige a la mujer,- Ayame,-

Kouga,-

Je como ven la vida da mucha vueltas, así que el lobo finalmente decide dejar las cosas por las paz, por alguna razón y en especial ese día se había topado con esa chica lobo que tanto amor le profesaba, así que decide tener es CITA MARAVILLOSA con ella; regalándole el collar de piedras que estaba destinado a Kagome.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Kagome llega hasta el claro del árbol sagrado, exactamente donde se encontraba Kykio.

Kykio,- dice la chica, claro que no estaba extrañada.

Finalmente llegaste, niña,-

Me esperabas,-

Si,-

Por qué,-

Porque él me pidió que lo hiciera,-

Él,-

Sí, él me pidió que te dijera que ya no te quiere ver, que solo eres un estorbo en su vida, y que conmigo basta y sobra para encontrar el fragmento,-

No te creo,-

Cree lo que quieras, no te miento, además porque habría de hacerlo,-

Pero…-

Que no sabes, Inuyasha estuvo conmigo, y como no quería toparse contigo, me pido que yo fuera quien te despidiera, ENTIENDE INTRUSA YA NO TE QUIERE VER, regresa a tú época, aquí no tienes lugar…-

Kagome no creía todo lo que estaba escuchando, sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, era el dolor que pedía a gritos salir, no quiere irse, no quiere creer las palabras de la sacerdotisa; pero ella nunca antes le había hablado de ese modo, eso quería decir que todo era verdad.

Una mezcla de sentimientos bombardean su mente y corazón; enojo, tristeza, dolor, ira, y como no quiere verse derrotada ante su rival, decide regresar a su época, era verdad ella no tenia un sitio en ese lugar. Pero antes de que se retirara, la sacerdotisa suelta su último veneno.

Sabes Kagome, Inuyasha me dijo que te había dicho que tendría una cita contigo, solo para que no lo estuvieras molestando, su verdadero deseo era compartir este día con alguien muy especial, es decir CONMIGO,-

La desesperación invade al Hanyou, por quien sabe que razón no da con el olor de Kagome, aparentemente las flores acaban de soltar su polen y le es muy difícil identificar los olores; se pierde, y esto ocasiona que no llegue a tiempo hasta donde están las dos mujeres. Para el caso cuando finalmente da con el rastro, a la única persona que encuentra es a Kykio.

Kagome, donde está Kagome,- se para frente a la sacerdotisa, pero esta no dice nada.

Estas buscando a alguien que no quiere ser encontrada,- finalmente la mujer se ha decidido a hablar.

Qué dices,- pero el chico no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dicen.

Por otro lado en el pozo encantado, una figura emerge de entre los árboles, es una silueta femenina, va corriendo.

Nunca debí creer en él…- la chica corre como nunca antes pensó hacerlo en su vida, la desesperación y el dolor invaden su ser, recuerda el momento en el que le pidió a esa persona celebrar junto con ella, y la forma en la que acepto, -Sólo se burlo de mi,- y diciendo estas últimas palabras se lanza al pozo, quizá para nunca más volver.

Yo soy la única que tiene derecho a estar en tú corazón…- dice Kykio al ver que el joven de pelo plateado no se calmaba.

Pero que dices, Kykio explícate,- más que petición fue una orden, la sacerdotisa se sorprende nunca antes había visto esa faceta en su amado Inuyasha, ya no la veía con veneración, sus ojos le decían que ella era otra persona más, que no era nadie especial para el hombre.

Kagome estuvo aquí,- contesto escuetamente.

A donde fue,- el chico imploraba por una respuesta, y la mujer al ver esto, le contó todo la conversación que había tenido con la joven, -Pero que hiciste Kykio, como fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a Kagome,…- Inuyasha la veía con una enorme tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Por que tú me perteneces por eso lo hice, que no entiendes que yo TE AMO, y nunca aceptaré que te vayas con ella,-

Yo también te quiero Kykio, y eso no te da razón para hacerle daño a ella, y mucho menos porque ella ha arriesgado su vida para salvarte,-

Eso no importa, sólo me importas tú,-

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón del chico, su amada Kykio había sido capaz de dañar a su querida Kagome; hasta ese momento le había soportado todo cuanto hiciera, hasta él mismo se había dado el lujo de dañar a la chica del futuro en cuanto sabia de la sacerdotisa. Pero ahora era diferente, su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se diera cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y nuevamente se sintió iluminado XDDD, ya sabia quien era la persona que ocupaba su corazón

Kykio yo te quiero, eres una persona muy especial para mí,-

"Lo sabia, he vencido",-

Te quiero como al primer amor, tú fuiste mi primer amor, por eso tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero el resto le pertenece a Kagome, a ella es a quien realmente AMO,-

Que,- no lo puede creer, la sacerdotisa no da crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, ELLA NO ES LA PERSONA MÁS ESPECIAL PARA INUYASHA, LA HAN DERROTADO, y por desgracia no le queda de otra más que aceptarlo, -Esta bien, ve tras ella, quizá todavía este a tiempo,-

Gracias por entenderme,- inmediatamente el hanyou se dirige al pozo, y mientras se lanza un solo pensamiento acoge su mente, -"ESPERO QUE KAGOME ACEPTE MI AMOR,"-

* * *

Ay, que emoción hasta aquí queda el capítulo seis, como ven, las loqueras de estos chicos, definitivamente, creo que la más loca soy yo. XDDDDD. Bueno he tratado de guiarme por lo que siento para escribir estos capítulos, espero que sean de su agrado, por que A MÍ ME ENCANTARON UJUUUUUUUUUUUUXDDDDDD. 

AHORA VAMOS A DAR LAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EJE UJU:

Tonks: eje mi chava, GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ES MUY NO SÉ, 0o, bueno entendí que te había gustado eso es lo bueno, por cierto la dirección del mail de la escribí tal y como se lee, pero sino la encuentras, pues entonces tú escríbeme la tuya, así te adhiero a mi Messenger y chance hasta platiquemos algún día XDDDD. Por lo pronto te dejo este capitulin, esperando sea de tu agrado, XDDDDDD.

Sango2005, OOOOOOOOOOOH GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE SI ESTABA ROMANTICO, UJUUUUUUUU, me esmere tanto en hacerlo que no creí que fuera lo suficientemente dulce, JEJJE XDDDD, que bueno que te gusto, y espero te guste este otro que acabo de subir.

Bueno chicos que más les puedo decir, este capítulo me lo avente en una tarde, es que cuando las cabras no se van al monte y las neuras quieren trabajar, trabajan XDDDD.

AGRADEZCO mucho sus comentarios, también a los que leyeron y no dejaron, GRACIAS.

Por lo pronto. Pues no vemos Bye. Mua? Y como dicen PORTENCE COMO QUIERAN PARA QUE LES VAYA COMO SE PORTEN.  
"No rompas el silencio sino es para mejorarlo" XDDDD.


	7. Feliz día de San Valentin

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece .

CON TODO MI AMOR

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo siete

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN (KAGOME E INUYASHA)-

Gracias por entenderme,- inmediatamente el hanyou se dirige al pozo, y mientras se lanza un solo pensamiento acoge su mente, -"ESPERO QUE KAGOME ACEPTE MI AMOR,"-

°°°

Dejamos la época feudal de Japón y nos situamos 500 años en el futuro; estamos en un Templo Shintoista, en uno de sus cobertizos está un pozo, este ya no tienen ningún líquido, pero aún así es muy especial, pues conecta dos mundos.

Una figura emerge del pozo, se escuchan sollozos, es una mujer, la chica tiene la cara cubierta por su cabello de color negro; sale del cobertizo y se dirige aparentemente a su casa. Las lágrimas cubren sus mejillas, su dolor es visible.

Aún a estas alturas Kagome no puede creer lo que hizo aquel chico con ella; no se siente con la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar a su madre y darle explicaciones, así que decide ir a su refugio, es decir hasta el Árbol Sagrado, se sienta a sus pies, y permite que el llanto la domine; a esas horas nadie visita ese lugar, así que podía estar sola, sin interrupciones.

Acepta el dolor y se desahoga, prefiere derramar todas las lágrimas posibles en ese momento, que estar días enteros recordando. Piensa que al hacerlo, cada lágrima que brote de sus ojos será como una parte de él. Si de él, el ser que más ama en los dos mundos.

"Como pudo ser; como pudiste, aceptaste tener una cita conmigo, no es justo, tú sabes lo que siento por ti, por qué me hiciste eso?",- la chica pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar por su dolor, -Yo te hable con la verdad, te dije que no esperaba nada de ti, que me bastaba con tú compañía,… pero tú, tú no fuiste honesto,. (sob, sob, sollozos), de pronto la chica se cubre por un aura de fuego y grita a todo pulmón,- SI EN ESTE MOMENTO TE TUVIERA FRENTE A MÍ, NO TE LA ACABABAS INUYASHA�, -clásico del llanto se pasa al enojo muy fácilmente XDDD.

Aquí me tienes,-

Eh,- Kagome busca la procedencia de esa voz, se sorprendió mucho al escucharla, puesto que para ella es inconfundible, de pronto levanta su mirada y en una de las ramas del Árbol esta el causante de su sufrimiento, -Inuyasha,- dice la chica secamente, pero en el interior se estaba muriendo de felicidad XDDD.

Aquí me tienes dime lo que quieras,- responde el chico orejas de perro.

Unos rayos de Luna reflejan la figura del hanyou.

Kagome…..-

Inuyasha…-

Los chicos se observan dulcemente, era la escena perfecta, nada existe sólo ellos dos, sólo su presencia es importante en ese momento. La ocasión perfecta para decir TE AMO a todo pulmón y dárselo a conocer al mundo entero…. Pero ya sabemos que nada es perfecto, ni eterno… ��

ABAJO�,- si de por si el efecto del hechizo es devastador, imaginen como ser�, si se añade, mucha ira, celos y rabia, y considerando la altura a la que se encontraba el hanyou, era de esperarse el inmenso cráter que dejo en el suelo.

K….K……Ka, KAGOMEEEEE,- xx, un aporreado Inuyasha apenas y podía moverse del suelo.

Ni se te ocurra moverte,- amenazo la joven, -¿Qué crees que con sólo venir hasta acá voy a perdonarte y listo, pues no chiquito, estas muy equivocado,- La chica estaba realmente enojada , -Aceptaste la cita, sólo te pedí eso, y que es lo que haces, te vas voladito con Kykio, ERES UN ABUSIVO DE LO PEOR�¡………………..-se da la media vuelta y emprende la marcha hacia su casa, -PERO COMO SE ATREVE,-gruñía Kagome indignada por la actitud del hanyou, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida porque se armo de valor para venir a verla.

De pronto antes de que diera otro paso más, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura..

QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE�,- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Quieta, si te mueves te caerás,- efectivamente, nuestro queridísimo chico pelo plateado, se había recuperado y había decidido raptarse a Kagome, (estaba resuelto a que lo escuchara, de una u otra forma, Y NO SE IBA A DAR POR VENCIDO TAN FACILMENTE XDDD), además ya había aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos; a esaS altura no podía huir de esa mujer, la cual había sido capaz de derretir la enorme barrera gélida que había creado para no involucrarse con nadie, (N/A: en cierta forma él y Miroku se parecen, no lo creen, XDD).

Inuyasha sabía que con el temperamento de Kagome no podía andarse por la ramas, tendría que ser más astuto que la chica, así que decidió llevar a su presa a un lugar del cuál le sería difícil escapar… y este era nada menos QUE EL EDIFICIO MÁS ALTO DE LA CIUDAD XP.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, hizo unas cuantas maniobras que serían la envidia de muchos deportistas extremos, pero finalmente el hanyou y su carga preciosa llegaron a la CIMA DEL DICHOSO EDIFICIO.

Listo,- dijo escuetamente, mientras colocaba a Kagome en el suelo, pero ella estaba en shock , sino fuera por la gran confianza que le tenia, hubiera jurado que ese día sería el ÚLTIMO DE SU EXISTENCIA XDDD, -¿Estas bien,- preguntaba Inuyasha al ver la cara de la chica.

PERO COMO TE ATREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES�,- casi le rompe el tímpano ��.

Shhh, no tan fuerte, - pidió el joven con una pícara sonrisa.

MMMM,- la jovencita quedo sorprendida con su actitud, sonrojándose; ella esperaba una reacción totalmente diferente de parte de él, (n/a: GRITOS Y MÁS GRITOS XDDDD), -¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí,- preguntó un poco más tranquila.

JE,- el joven se movió hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio, -Ya sabes que me gustan mucho las alturas, además en este lugar no te atreverás a escapar,-

00 "Cómo?",- piensa la chica, -"Se tomo la molestia para planear esto, ….. mmmm, esto no me está gustando, Él no suele actuar de ese modo 0o",-

El chico observa con atención el cielo, a esas alturas la luna se veía claramente y las estrellas se divisaban excelentemente… a causa de la contaminación era muy difícil apreciar un cielo tan perfecto como aquel.

No te atrevas a huir, - dijo el hanyou con un tono muy bajo de voz.

Qué,- pregunto la chica, la cual ya estaba muy cercas de la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia, -No tienes derecho a retenerme en este lugar, SI QUIERO ME PUEDO MARCHAR�,- respondió desafiante.

Bueno, pero dudo mucho que llegues muy lejos si usas ese camino,- el hombre seguía en su misma posición en ningún momento había girado el rostro, permanecía embobado contemplando la luna.

….- Kagome se extraño de su comentario, pero decidió que era la hora de marcharse, no tenía la más mínima intención de permanecer en ese lugar, además la temperatura estaba bajando y su vestimenta no proporcionaba mucho abrigo 00.

Abrió la puerta sin problemas, sonrió burlonamente por todas las ideas escabrosas que pasaron por su mente.

Je, que no tratara de huir, no,- y al dar un paso hacia las escaleras, grito, -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PERO QUE ES ESTO,-

Te dije que no trataras de huir,-

Pero, pero, que acaso tú sabias de esto,-.

Sí. Una vez di con este lugar por pura casualidad, quería encontrar el mejor lugar para contemplar el cielo y fue aquí, lo malo es que está en construcción, JEJEJE,-

Efectivamente, la azotea estaba terminada pero estaban remodelando los dos últimos pisos, por lo que las escaleras estaban fuera de servicio, (QUE LISTO NOS SALIO XDDD).

P…p…pero, y ahora,- la chica no tenia escapatoria, derrotada cerro la puerta; lo único que seguía era esperar a que él se dignara regresarla a su casa… lo malo era el clima, la temperatura seguía bajando y la noche estaba en su apogeo, -BRRRR,- tembló, cerro los ojos convenciéndose de que no sentía frió.

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo entraba en calor…

"Creo que esas clases de PSICOLOGÍA APLICADA, por fin están rindiendo frutos XDDDD, definitivamente, la mente es más poderosa que la materia XDD, ya no tengo frió XDDD",- pensaba mientras sonreía tontamente, hasta que se percato que algo colgaba de su espalda; mantenía sus ojos cerrados y usando su mano derecha recorrió la prenda. De reojo observo que se trataba nada menos que de la yukata de Inuyasha, -"Ah, no se si sentir alegría o desdicha, ja, pero…… QUE CALIENTITA ESTÁ XD",- ahora un tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas; miro a su alrededor en busca del joven para agradecerle tal acción, desafortunadamente no lo encontró..

Me buscabas,-

Eh,- Levanto su cabeza, el hanyou estaba recostado en el techo del cuarto que conducía a las escaleras, -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí,-

Poco, estaba esperando hasta que se te bajara el genio, XDDD,-

Cómo,- en una noche Inuyasha la había sorprendido varias veces, primero yéndola a buscar, después raptándola, luego lo de las escaleras, además cubriéndola con su yukata y finalmente, comprendiendo sus SENTIMIENTOS, tal vez se había equivocado y el chico era más maduro de lo que pensaba.

El joven de pelo plateado miro de reojo a la chica, está al percatarse se ruborizo más y desvió la mirada, camino muy despacio hasta la orilla del edificio.

WOW, mira la ciudad está muy iluminada,- dijo Kagome, a esas alturas las luces de las tiendas, de todas las casas, y de los vehículos parecían un montón de luciérnagas jugando, -Vaya que bonito se ve ,-

Si son bonitas, pero no tanto como tú,-

Ehhhh�,- la joven se cayó de la impresión; quien sabe en que momento Inuyasha se movió, pues estaba a su lado, -"Sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, ni lo note",- pensó

Pero eso no era lo más importante, ya que el chico al ayudarla a levantarse no se aguanto más y la abrazó con fuerza.

I…I…Inuyasha¿qué haces,-

Kagome,…yo…,-

Suéltame por favor,- pido la chica.

Te hago daño,-

Sí, mucho,-

Pero no te estoy apretando fuerte,-

No es por eso,-

Entonces,-

Tú sabes porque lo digo,-

Por Kykio,-

Sí,-

Ella….-

Ella es la persona más especial para ti……, es tú primer amor, y no es fácil de olvidar,- de pronto Kagome sintió que sus ojos conspiraban en su contra pues estaban dispuestos a liberar las lágrimas que había retenido hasta el momento; y muy consiente de sus actos correspondió al abrazo del joven, se aferro a él lo más que pudo, como si fuera la última vez; y la verdad es que era su última vez, puesto que después de esa noche, nunca volvería a verlo, ya no le importaba Naraku, ya no le importaban los fragmentos de la perla, lo único que ella quería era que no la volvieran a lastimar, ella bien sabe que el primer amor no se olvida, puesto que Inuyasha es su PRIMER AMOR, y ya no podía luchar más por él.

Kagome, escúchame,- la voz del hanyou era muy seca.

Qué me quieres decir,- dijo entre sollozos.

Yo,….yo…. te…,-

Tú me quieres, -interrumpió, -pero no me amas,- y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas corrieron como el rió crecido después de la tormenta… y se aferro más a él.

Te equivocas, KAGOME YO TE AMO,- dijo esto mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su compañera, FINALMENTE HABÍA CONFESADO SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

MMM, CÓMO DICES,- Kagome levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

Sí. Yo te AMO, Kykio es mi primer amor tienes razón, y le guardo un cariño muy especial, pero me he dado cuenta que quién ocupa mi CORAZÓN por completo eres tú,.

Yo,- no lo podía creer.

Sí, tú,- sonrió tiernamente.

Pero cómo,-

Pues así,- y sin más busco sus labios para unirlos a los de él.

MMMM,- la chica abrió sus ojos de la impresión, trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su mente quedo en blanco.

El chico la atrajo más hacia él, en espera de que correspondiera al beso, pero Kagome no reacciono.

Inuyasha desilusionado se aparto lentamente de ella… con una mirada interrogativa.

Finalmente la joven mujer salió del trance y lo observo detenidamente.

Perdóname,- dijo el hanyou, daba por hecho que la chica no le creía, o no lo quería lo suficiente, o que quizás estaba molesta…. Todavía.

Y dándose por vencido, estaba a punto de apartarse por completo de la joven, hasta que ella rápidamente sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos para renovar el beso que él había suspendido, esta vez correspondiéndole con todo su ser.

Ahora era el chico quien estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que aquella mujer que al principio había considerado tan débil tuviera semejante pasión oculta en su interior, y lo mejor del caso era que esa pasión ERA POR ÉL.

Se besaron durante largo rato, pero definitivamente como nada es eterno, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y para ver la cara del contrario, ambos estaban avergonzados pues un toque de color rojo cubría sus mejillas; pero ninguno desviaba la mirada, contemplaban con gran veneración al ser amado.

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN,- dijo Kagome entregando un pequeño sobre forrado con corazoncitos.

Y esto que es,- pregunto extrañado el chico mientras lo olfateaba.

Ábrelo,- respondió gustosa animándolo, -ES TÚ REGALO ,-

Regalo,-

Sí,-

Al abrir el sobre se encontró con una foto de Kagome, (estaba lanzando un beso), pero tenía un marco muy extraño.

Gracias,- dijo el joven un poco sonrojado, (un poco?).

Todavía falta,-

Cómo,-

Sí,- y se acerco a la foto que tenía el chico entre las manos, el marco se habría, era como una especie de tarjeta, y dentro decían unas palabras.

CON TODO MI AMOR�¡ KAGOME,- leyó el Hanyou, -GRACIAS,-

Te gusta,- la chica estaba más que complacida con la reacción del muchacho, pero eso no era suficiente ella quería oír más.

Sí,-

Que bueno,-

Pero, me puedes decir…… en ¿donde la voy a guardar,- clásico de Inu.

Este, pues …. Ese… ese es tu problema,- respondió la chica muy alegre.

PERO COMO… LA COMPRASTE Y NO SE TE OCURRIO PENSAR EN ESO, NO LA PUEDO TRAER COLGANDO, SE ME VA A PERDER,-

Bueno, que quieres,-

Esta bien no importa,-

mmm, "Qué extraño, nunca hace eso", (n/a: recuerden que siempre Inuyasha pelea a Kagome, hasta que ella se harta y lo manda al suelo XDDD).

No me quedara de otra que mantenerlo siempre cerca de mi corazón,-

AH, que lindo eres Inuyasha ,-

Y volvieron a besarse, esta vez estaban juntos para siempre, y en compañía de sus amigos lucharían por encontrar el último fragmento, y derrotar a Naraku, …. ESTE ERA SU DESTINO.

CONCLUIDO.

* * *

WOULAS, después de chorrocientos años he terminado este fic, EJEJEJJJEE, la verdad el condenado estaba destinado para finalizarse el 14 de febrero del 2005, por motivo del día del AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, vaya chasco que me lleve, pues después de un mes se me ocurre concluirlo ��; BUENO AL MENOS YA LO CONCLUI XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Esta bien dejemos los delirios de la autora para ir a la parte más interesante del asunto, ES DECIR LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A:

Tonks: mi chava pues aquí está la conclusión de la historia, espero no defraudarte, GRACIAS POR SER UNA GRAN CHICA Y ATREVERTE A LEER TODAS MIS LOQUERAS, EN VERDAD GRACIAS. Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A TÚ MESSENGER.

Bueno, pues que más tengo que decir ah: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON REVIEW, SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LO HIZO XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Y como dicen por ahí: YA CON ESTA ME DESPIDO… pero no crean que se han salvado, no sé si siga escribiendo fics para Inuyasha, pero de que continuo con las loqueras continúo UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Mientras las neuronas se dejen y las cabras no se vayan de fuga ��'.

Así pues sólo tengo que decir….

BYE, MUA¡

LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.

"No rompan el silencio si no es para mejorarlo"

Por cierto, como lo hice con el de Kaleido, a partir de este momento voy a cambiar mi nick estoy entre Dark Wing Fairy o BitterSweet Kitty.

Y ahora que recuerdo, TODAVIA TENGO EL DE "LA SEGUNDA PERLA DE SHIKON" tengo que finalizarlo. JEJEJE, ven les dije que no se librarían tan fácilmente de mi, ÑACAÑACA ).

AHORA SI BYE. ADIOS, PORTENSE COMO QUIERAN PARA QUE LES VAYA COMO SE PORTEN….


End file.
